OS en tous genres
by Mak64
Summary: Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble un 1er avril entre James Potter et Ginger Enderson, ou d'où vient la liste des cinq garçons les plus stylés de Gryffondor...et surtout si vous voulez rire un bon coup : c'est par ici ! OS centrés sur Ginger Enderson.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur : **Salut les gens ! Pour la première fois, je publie un truc autre que ma fic principale, "Ginger la Légende". En parlant de ça : il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu "Ginger La Légende" pour lire ce premier OS.  
Mais pour ceux qui l'ont lu, je dirai juste ceci. Vous rappelez-vous de cette liste, évoquée dans le quatrième chapitre, pour présenter quelques uns des personnages ? Vous en avez ici la génèse...  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis dans un bateau sur une rivière. L'eau coule entre mes doigts. Les fleurs, sur les rives, sont jaunes et vertes et immenses : elles dépassent largement les arbres à tangerines qui poussent tout près. Leurs pétales, enrobées dans du papier cellophane, semblent atteindre le ciel… Qui, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ressemble beaucoup à de la confiture…

Une main agrippe mon bras. Je me tourne vers une fille avec des yeux de toutes les couleurs, portant une robe de diamants.

- Ginger ! s'écrie-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Roxanne qui m'a agrippée.

- Tu t'es endormie ou quoi ? chuchote-t-elle.

- Je sors du rêve le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais fait, dis-je d'une voix lente.

Roxanne soupire d'exaspération.

- Ginger, je sais que c'est un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais quand même. Je te signale qu'à la fin de l'année, il y a les BUSES. Et je ne te laisserai pas avoir une note pourrie.

- Oui maman.

Roxanne lève les yeux au ciel.

- De toute façon, je reprends en bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, c'est ma dernière année d'Histoire de la Magie. L'année prochaine, terminé ! Heureusement que c'est pas obligatoire en sixième année…

Roxanne me regarde, consternée.

- Tu dormais aussi à la cérémonie de Répartition, hier soir ?

- Bah ouais. A quoi ça sert de rester réveillée, je connais jamais personne, de toute façon.

- Ca aurait pu te servir, par exemple, à savoir que la directrice a décidé que ce serait obligatoire pour la sixième année à partir de l'année prochaine.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne cille pas. Bon sang, Roxanne dit la vérité.

Je plonge la tête dans les mains.

- Euh… Ca va, Ginger ?

- Laisse-moi mourir.

Le cours de Binns se déroule à peu près à la même allure que la vitesse de promenade d'un escargot fatigué : vraiment pas très vite. Et dire qu'on a une heure entière à tenir. Misère. Il faut que je me trouve une occupation.

Prendre des notes ?... non. C'est ennuyeux. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas commencer à en prendre au beau milieu du cours ! … Bon, d'accord, il reste encore quarante-cinq minutes, mais quand même ! J'ai loupé les quinze premières minutes, maintenant, je ne peux plus prendre de notes… Quel dommage…

Il y a Potter, devant. Je pourrais faire des boulettes de papier et lui en envoyer dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Mon record est de 47. Le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il a essayé une nouvelle coupe de cheveux – ridicule, comme d'hab – et je n'ai plus mes points de repère habituels. Je sais que je ne parviendrai jamais à 47. C'est inutile de me lancer dans cette entreprise si je sais d'avance que je ne pourrai pas battre mon record.

Pas de lançage de boulettes, alors. Je suppose que je peux toujours caricaturer un prof… Je l'ai déjà fait des millions de fois, mais bon, pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je sors un parchemin neuf, ma plus belle plume, et commence mon ouvrage. J'essaie de représenter Binns avec son gros nez, ses cheveux gras – ses cheveux sont transparents et pourtant on voit qu'ils sont gras, alors vous imaginez comme ils devaient être sales de son vivant ? Moi, ça me donne la nausée –, ses yeux globuleux.

Roxanne se penche par-dessus mon épaule.

- C'est Slughorn ? me demande-t-elle.

Je soupire. Décidément, je suis vraiment nulle en dessin.

Je froisse mon parchemin, le roule en boule et le lance à travers la classe. Il fait des ricochets sur trois têtes endormies avant de terminer sa course à travers la fenêtre. Joli tir !

Justement, à côté des trois têtes endormies se trouvent quelques filles de Poufsouffle. Elles sont complètement stupides – je les appelle les Poupoufs, ça leur va très bien – mais elles, au moins, n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer. Elles écrivent en gloussant sur un parchemin, et en chuchotant à grands bruits. Evidemment, Binns, passionné par ses gnomes révolutionnaires, ne se rend compte de rien, ni du fait qu'elles sont trois et assises à une table pour deux. Mon regard revient sur elles. Je me demande ce qu'elles font.

Juste derrière les trois Poupoufs se trouvent Barbara Hobbers et Lucinda Je-sais-pas-trop-quoi-mais-je-m'en-fous. Ce sont des Gryffondors de notre promotion. Pas vraiment marrantes. Du genre à mettre un petit cœur dans leur signature ou à glousser en voyant des garçons passer.

Et juste derrière elles se trouve Judith Thomson. Ses beaux cheveux blonds tombent en cascade dans son dos. Elle a tout un assortiment de perles posé sur la table et elle les enfile patiemment le long d'un fil. Son prochain bracelet, je suppose.

Je prends un autre parchemin, écris à la va-vite '_Elles font quoi, les Poupoufs ?_' dessus, le plie en forme d'avion et le fait voler jusqu'à Judith. L'avion percute sa tête et elle manque de faire tomber son bracelet de perle. En me lançant un regard noir, elle ramasse l'avion et le déplie. Ses yeux parcourent rapidement la missive. Elle sort un autre parchemin, écrit dessus et le lance à la table devant elle.

Les deux Gryffondors interrompent leur conversation. Elles lancent un court regard à Judith avant de lire le papier.

Avec Judith et Roxanne, nous formons un trio inséparable. Enfin, si, mais séparable seulement pour les cours. Judith est certainement la plus populaire de nous trois. Elle est super belle et très sympathique avec tout le monde. Ce qui fait qu'elle a le « privilège » de pouvoir parler aux deux autres Gryffondors, et pas Roxanne et moi qui avons activement participé à l'action de les mettre à la porte du dortoir au début de la première année.

Hobbers, après avoir lu le message de Judith, déchire un bon de son parchemin, écrit dessus et l'envoie sur la table des Poupoufs. Celles-ci arrêtent momentanément leurs gloussements – paradisiaque ! – le temps de lire. L'une d'elles, Angèle Champrun, écrit dessus, puis l'envoie aux Gryffondors, qui le font passer à Judith, qui le fixe sur l'avion en papier avec de la colle magique avant de me l'envoyer.

J'attrape l'avion en papier, le passe sous le bureau, décolle le morceau de parchemin des Poupoufs et lit dessus : '_On fait une liste des cinq mecs les plus stylés de Gryffondor 3 On a déjà fait avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, et la semaine prochaine, on s'occupe des Serpys 3 Ca vous intéresse de donner votre avis ?_'

Je lève les yeux. Cette question n'était pas adressée à moi, évidemment, mais aux deux autres Gryffondors. Celles-ci ont déjà commencé à glousser avec les Poupoufs.

- J'étais sûre qu'elles aussi dessinaient des petits cœurs dans leurs mots, dis-je en tendant le bout de parchemin à Roxanne, toujours sous la table.

- Je me demande qui est sur cette liste, murmure Roxanne après avoir lu.

Aussitôt, je m'empare de l'avion en papier, écris vite-fait '_Et qui est sur la liste ?_'

Judith attrape l'avion au vol, le déplie, envoie un papier aux Gryffondors. Celles-ci tendent leur parchemin en gloussant. Judith les remercie, puis lance discrètement un sortilège de copie dessus tant qu'elles ont le dos tourné, plie la copie en forme d'avion et nous l'envoie.

J'attrape l'avion et le déplie, fébrile. Bah oui. C'est l'événement le plus passionnant de ce cours d'histoire qui vient d'arriver devant mes yeux.

'_Numéro 5 : Daniel Robins 3_'

Euh… c'est qui ? Le fait qu'elles n'aient mis aucun commentaire me laisse supposer que ce garçon ne les a pas inspirées. Tu m'étonnes, si personne ne sait qui c'est.

'_Numéro 4 : le capitaine de Quidditch (ce qui est doublement stylé : il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ET il en est le capitaine), Chuck Woles ! 333 Il est beau, musclé, gentil, sympathique. Une fois, il m'a même dit bonjour ! (Vanessa) Il est adorable. On voudrait plus de garçons comme lui !_'

J'ai un flash-back : je vois Chuck un jour d'entraînement en train de me hurler dessus tandis que je me gèle les doigts à faire des pompes sur le terrain enneigé de Quidditch. Mouais. Je voudrais moins de garçons comme lui, moi. Mais je ne dis rien, parce que je vois bien le petit sourire bête de Roxanne.

'_Numéro 3 : Thomas Abercrombie. Pour commencer, il a le nom le plus stylé du monde ! 3 Il est hyper sympa, s'habille super bien, et est vraiment drôle. Pour ne rien gâcher, il est plutôt mignon 3 Il met bien l'animation en cours. Enfin, sauf aujourd'hui, il s'est endormi. Il s'est couché tard hier soir, c'est pour ça. (Lucinda) Et comment tu sais ça ? (Lola) Hé bien, hier, j'ai veillé et je suis restée à la salle commune, sans raison particulière, et là, je l'ai vu entrer avec Arthur Wright… Vers une heure du matin… (Lucinda) Tu as veillé jusqu'à une heure du matin ? (Angèle) Oui ! 3 (Lucinda) Mais pourquoi ? (Angèle) Pour (ratures) rien. Il est reparti juste après, il avait dû oublier quelque chose. Après, une Gryffondor de deuxième année est descendue et je suis remontée, ça aurait pu paraître suspect. (Lucinda)_'

Je fronce les sourcils. Je vois mal ce que la vie de Lucinda vient faire ici. Toujours est-il que je pense que je viens de découvrir le responsable des bombes puantes de ce matin devant la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec elles, je chuchote à Roxanne. Hoolister est tout sauf stylé.

- C'est Abercrombie, son nom, murmure Roxanne.

- Encore moins stylé, il porte un nom de vêtement. Cette liste est bidon.

- Tu aurais mis qui, sur ta liste ?

- Personne. Personne n'est intéressant à Poudlard.

- Même pas Freddy… ?

- Je t'ai dit que ce qu'il s'est passé entre Kreeps et moi ne comptait pas !

'_Numéro 2 : Arthur Wright. Il est tout simplement super mignon ! J'adore ses cheveux châtains. Je rêve de mettre ma main dedans… 3 (Lola) Lola, je te rappelle qu'il faut mettre au moins un argument pour son style. (Angèle) Ah oui. Alors : il est intelligent, et les garçons idiots sont totalement has-been. De même que les Don Juan, et lui n'en est pas un. La preuve, il n'est jamais sorti qu'avec une fille ! Et il est restée avec elle deux mois, ce qui n'est pas rien. Il prenait leur relation au sérieux, et ça, c'est totalement « in » ! De trois, il s'habille bien. Alors, c'est bien un garçon stylé, non ? 3 (Lola) Mouais. Je l'aurais mis en quatrième, moi. (Vanessa) Tu rigoles ? Il est cent fois plus stylé que Chuck ! (Lola)_'

Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais et survole les lignes suivantes, qui constituent une dispute sans intérêt entre Lola et Vanessa, dont le thème est : « Qui de Chuck ou d'Arthur est le plus stylé ». Et si je dis « aucun » ?

- Wright est tout sauf stylé, marmonne Roxanne.

Nouveau flash-back : je revois, les une après les autres, toutes les gamelles que Wright s'est prises pendant sa scolarité avec les escaliers mouvant, et en particulier celle où il a roulé tout le long des escaliers.

- Je t'approuve, dis-je en laissant glisser mon regard vers le dernier paragraphe.

'_Numéro 1 : James Potter, bien évidemment ! Tout concourt à dire qu'il est LE plus stylé des mecs de Gryffondor, et peut-être même de Poudlard. Il s'habille avec des robes et des capes de marque, il est gardien de son équipe de Quidditch, il est grand, beau, musclé, drôle, courageux. Et en plus, il est le fils aîné de Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, et de Ginny anciennement Weasley, LA Ginny Weasley, et neveu, en plus de ça, de Ron et Hermione Weasley, LES Ron et - Ca va Barbara, on a saisi. Mais c'est vrai. Sa famille est constituée de célébrités et tout porte à croire qu'il en deviendra une, lui aussi ! Il est premier de la classe dans pas mal de matières où il ne travaille jamais et arrive à rester cool en toute situation.'_

Flash-back à la fin de ma lecture : les lacets du pied droit de Potter attachés à une poignée de porte, et ledit Potter hurlant dans un couloir vide pendant des heures en attendant qu'on détache son pied en l'air. Moui. Pour le « arrive à rester cool en toute situation », on repassera. Surtout quand c'est moi qui provoque la situation.

- C'est bien l'œuvre de Poupoufs, je conclus en brûlant le papier d'un sortilège. Pour commencer, on ne met pas Potter en premier d'une liste, sauf si c'est la liste des plus grands crétins de Poudlard.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? chuchote l'intéressé, assis devant moi, en faisant basculer sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrières, afin de pouvoir me parler de plus près tout en faisant face au bureau du professeur.

- Non.

- J'ai entendu mon nom.

- En effet.

- Donc ça me concerne.

- Oui.

- J'ai le droit de savoir de quoi vous parlez.

- Non, Potter. Il n'y a pas un copyright sur ton nom, à ce que je sache.

- Pas _encore_.

Excédée, je donne un coup de pied dans l'un des pieds de sa chaise, ce qui la fait tomber en arrière, Potter avec. Cela fait beaucoup de bruit, et tous les élèves tournent la tête vers Potter. Celui-ci me lance un regard noir en se relevant.

- Vous allez bien, M. Potter ? lui dit le professeur.

- Oui monsieur.

Et Binns reprend son cours.

Non, Potter ne serait jamais stylé, c'était certain. Il resterait toujours un gros lourd de première. C'est triste pour ces Poufsouffles qui ne le sauront jamais… Finalement, je crois que je préfère m'ennuyer et savoir ça plutôt que m'amuser en faisant des listes débiles envahies par des petits cœurs. Ouais. Je préfère largement !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Roxanne, je lui souffle. Le jour où je me mettrai à faire des listes comme ça, je te donne l'autorisation de m'interner. Et en particulier si je place Potter en premier !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu...  
Au fait : j'ai l'intention d'écrire pas mal de petits OS dans ce genre, évoquant Ginger ou son monde, mais toujours dans un registre comique. Si vous avez une idée, faites-m'en part, je serai ravie de la coucher sur le clavier !


	2. Chapter 2  Premier avril part 1

Salut les gens ! Voici une nouvelle petite histoire. Oui, pas moyen d'appeler ça un One-shot, ou même un four-shots. Parce que c'est super-long et je pense qu'il y aura encore trois autres chapitres de cette taille !  
Petite indication : si vous n'avez jamais lu « Ginger la Légende », vous risquez d'avoir du mal à comprendre qui est qui.  
Maintenant, à propos de l'histoire : c'est le 1er avril à Poudlard, et James et Ginger sont en cinquième année… Quand les deux plus grands farceurs de la nouvelle génération se lancent dans un concours de blagues, voilà ce que ça donne !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

6h. Je me suis réveillée brusquement, sans explication, sans raison. La nuit est très calme. Enfin, « nuit ». Le soleil commence déjà à poindre à l'horizon, et, en même temps qu'il souffle doucement sur la brume du sommeil engourdissant mes sens et qu'il ouvre les pétales des végétaux dans le parc, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

Le 1er avril vient _officiellement_ de commencer.

Je saute silencieusement au bas du lit et m'étale lamentablement par terre. Zut. J'avais oublié que je n'étais jamais capable de faire ça correctement de bon matin. Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir dérangé Judith et Roxanne qui dorment encore à poings fermés.

Pauvres petites innocentes. Elles ne savent pas encore que je leur ai préparé plein de bonnes surprises pour aujourd'hui.

Enfin, « bonnes ». Bonnes seulement pour moi.

Allongée de tout mon long sur le bazar de la chambre qui tapisse le sol, je remarque juste devant mon nez un morceau de parchemin tout griffonné. Tiens, je crois bien qu'il s'agit du devoir de Potions que je devais rendre un mois avant, et que j'ai dû refaire en quatrième vitesse pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie parce que je ne le retrouvais plus. Et si je me souviens bien… Oui ! Je retrouve bien, dessus, mes prises de notes pour cette journée, pour ce premier avril mémorable. Justement, je risquais de m'ennuyer entre 20h30 et 21h30, cours d'Astronomie. Il y a ici une farce vraiment bien pensée.

Evidemment qu'elle est bien pensée, c'est _moi_ qui l'ai pensée.

Je prends mon sac de cours caché sous un tas de vêtements sales et file dans la salle de bain que je ferme à double tour.

- Quelle mine affreuse tu as aujourd'hui ! braille le miroir.

- Encore une remarque du style et c'est toi qui sera affreux, je réplique du tac au tac sans quitter mon sac des yeux.

J'en tire une liste. Cette liste, j'ai mis un mois à la préparer. J'ai l'intention de faire en sorte que le 1er avril soit la fête nationale de Ginger. Malheureusement, cet abruti de James Potter a la même intention que moi. Et aussi stupide soit-il, la concurrence est forte.

_- Un oreiller en plumes d'oie : _Check.

_- 25 Bombabouses : _Check.

_- 3 poulets en caoutchouc : _Check.

_- Des dragées de Bertie Crochue au goût crotte de nez exclusivement_ _:_ Check.

_- 2 tablettes de chez Honeydukes_ _(hors de question de manger ce qui sortira des chaudrons des cuisines, je préfère amener mon propre déjeuner) :_ Check.

- _8 plumes à papotte : _Check.

- _1001 Farces et Attrapes par G. Weasley_ _:_ Check (une trouvaille, ce bouquin. Merci Roxanne de me l'avoir offert à mon dernier anniversaire)

- _Un sceau de glue_ _:_ Check.

- _De la teinture rose_ _: _Check.

La liste est encore longue, mais c'est bon, j'ai tout. Heureusement que j'ai l'intention d'en cacher la moitié dans les sacs de cours de mes amies, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à trimballer tout ça. J'espère juste qu'elles ne s'en rendront pas compte. Mais ça devrait aller : on a tellement de cours en cinquième année, nos sacs sont toujours super lourds.

- _Feux Fuseboum : _Ch… Quoi ?

Hé, j'étais sûre de les avoir mis ici ! Pas de doute, avant de me coucher hier, j'avais revérifié ma liste pour être sûre d'avoir tout avec moi pour la date fatidique, et il était là, entre le poulet en caoutchouc et le sac de pièces d'or pour les Niffleurs tout à l'heure.

Oh, je sais. C'est Potter. Je suis _certaine_ que Potter m'a pris tous mes Feux Fuseboum rien que pour m'embêter. Oh, il va voir, celui-là ! Ma vengeance sera terrible.

- Oui, ma vengeance sera terrible, je répète, très sûre de moi, en fixant le miroir qui n'ose plus parler.

Et je range en vitesse tout mon matériel de 1er avril tandis que j'entends Roxanne et Judith qui commencent à se lever.

7h. Cela fait une heure et demi que je suis debout, à vérifier dans ma tête et dans mon sac que tout est prêt. L'année dernière, j'ai clairement vaincu Enderson pour le 1er avril. J'ai bien l'intention de renouveler l'exploit, même si la tâche sera rude.

- Quelle mine superbe ! clame le miroir quand je m'apprête à sortir de la salle de bains.

- Je sais, je réponds en souriant et en me passant une main dans les cheveux pour qu'ils aient l'air un peu plus ébouriffés. C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui encore je vais montrer qui est le Roi de Poudlard.

Vous me trouvez un peu grandiloquent ? Avec une rivale de 1er avril comme Enderson, c'est de mise.

Arthur et Thomas sont à peine réveillés, quant à Freddy et Theodore, ils dorment encore à poings fermés. Mince. Si je pars avant eux, je n'aurai jamais le temps aujourd'hui de mettre les limaces dans leurs lits, comme prévu. Que vais-je faire des limaces ? C'est que si elles meurent, elles n'ont plus aucun intérêt. Je peux toujours les mettre dans celui d'Enderson… Ah non, il y aura déjà des scorpions dedans, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils tuent les limaces. De si belles bêtes, ce serait dommage qu'elles soient bêtement éventrées. Non, il va falloir que je leur trouve une utilité.

Tiens, par exemple, pourquoi pas dans les chapeaux ? Ou dans… Oui… oui oui, magnifique, ça, ce sera mémorable : dans les gants des élèves de botanique. Ca va faire un souk pas possible. Je vois mal comment Enderson pourra rivaliser avec _ça_.

Rangeant mes deux bocaux de limaces dans mon sac, je sors en un coup de vent de mon dortoir. Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, il faut que j'arrive le premier à la Grande Salle, c'est vraiment important. Et là, au pied de l'escalier du dortoir des filles…

- Enderson, je la salue froidement.

- Potter, dit-elle à son tour. Quel déplaisir de te voir.

Elle aussi a l'air pressée. Cruel dilemme : soit je pars maintenant, et je vais obligatoirement me prendre des sortilèges dans le dos. Soit je la laisse avancer, mais dans ce cas elle sera la première arrivée et je ne pourrai pas mettre en place ce que j'ai prévu pour cette belle matinée d'avril.

Elle semble confrontée au même choix. Elle fixe alternativement mes yeux et le trou dans le mur, dissimulé de l'extérieur par le tableau de la Grosse Dame, se demandant quoi faire.

L'attente est insupportable. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…

J'avance d'un pas.

Elle avance d'un pas à son tour, sans me quitter du regard.

Je fais un nouveau pas, elle aussi en même temps. Je mets le pied gauche devant le pied droit, et elle le pied droit devant le gauche. Elle me prend de court et avant moi, met son pied gauche devant son pied droit.

Je me mets à courir, elle aussi, et nous nous écrasons bruyamment en même temps contre le mur en face à force de nous regarder au lieu de regarder où on allait.

Elle est la première à se relever et elle ouvre le portrait sans ménagement. La Grosse Dame s'énerve, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rabattre, j'enjambe la sortie et me lance à ses trousses.

Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rater dès le matin ! Il FAUT que j'arrive le premier. Je lui lance un sortilège dans les jambes qui attache ses lacets de sa chaussure gauche avec ceux de la droite et elle s'effondre par terre. Je saute par-dessus elle en éclatant de rire mais celle-ci me lance à mon tour un sort que j'esquive de justesse. Je descends à toute allure les escaliers qui se mettent alors à tourner. Mince, je ne vais pas arriver dans le bon couloir, je vais être en retard ! Je jette un œil derrière moi : elle a pris un autre couloir qui la mènera plus vite que moi à la Grande Salle.

Décidé à ne pas baisser les bras, je pique un sprint et emprunte deux passages secrets connus de moi seul. Après avoir traversé trois toiles d'araignées et fait la connaissance de deux d'entre elles – et elles ne sont pas petites, c'est moi qui vous le dis – j'arrive à quelques mètres de la Grande Salle. Je me remets à courir…

BAM ! Je m'effondre par terre et Enderson tombe sur moi. J'essaie de la repousser, en vain.

- T'es lourde, ma vieille ! je suffoque.

Elle se lève rapidement, me prend mes lunettes avant que j'aie pu réagir et file avec. Oh non ! Elle peut pas faire ça !

- Sale garce ! je m'exclame.

J'entends son rire joyeux tandis qu'une quarantaine de cris de stupeur éclatent dans la pièce à côté. Je me relève, et malgré le peu que je peux voir sans mes lunettes, je vois ce qu'elle a réussi à faire à la Grande Salle.

TOUS les bancs le long des tables se sont transformés en cactus, et les thés, chocolats et cafés dans les bols des élèves présents se sont métamorphosés en un liquide vert écœurant. Les étudiants recrachent leur contenu, dégoûtés.

Je rejoins la table des Gryffondors et arrache mes lunettes des mains de la saleté de service, assise sur un coussin.

- Un – zéro, mon chou, me dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Je mène la danse, cette année, on dirait.

- Ce n'est que le premier round, Enderson, je rétorque en enfonçant mes lunettes sur le nez.

Et là, au lieu de voir Enderson, je voix Arthur. J'ouvre grand les yeux, stupéfaits. Comment Arthur a-t-il pu…

- Hé, Ginger, qu'est ce que t'as mis dans les bols ? demande Angèle Champrun, une Poufsouffle, en s'asseyant sur sa cape repliée à côté d'Arthur.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Arthur semble mort de rire, ce n'est pas normal…

…oh. Je vois.

Je retire mes lunettes. C'est bien Ginger Enderson devant moi, à n'en pas douter, avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus plissés de rire. A côté, Roxanne me dévisage, étonnée, là où se tenait Champrun quelques instants plus tôt.

- Enderson, dis-je d'une voix posée. Tu as dix secondes pour me dire quel sortilège tu as lancé à mes lunettes.

- Une trouvaille, hein ? s'exclame-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Tu peux attendre dix secondes ou même toute la journée, je serai muette comme une tombe.

- Hmmm, je fais.

Et je lui lance mes deux araignées des passages secrets à la figure. Sans prêter attention à son hurlement, je retourne à mon dortoir pour récupérer mes lunettes de rechange. Faudra que j'envoie celles-ci chez le sorciopticien. Et cette fois-ci, mes lunettes neuves ne quitteront pas mon nez. Je n'en ai pas d'autre en stock.

J'en profite pour mettre les limaces dans les lits de Freddy et de Theodore qui viennent de partir. Hé bien voilà, les choses s'arrangent, finalement.

7h50. Comment a-t-il osé, ce sale petit serpent visqueux de Potter ? C'est pas à Gryffondor que le Choixpeau aurait dû l'envoyer, c'est à Serpentard ! Il est malade de m'avoir lancé des araignées de cette taille au visage ?

- S'il te plaît, Gin, calme-toi, me prie Judith en buvant son thé – qu'elle a emporté de sa chambre dans un thermos, elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait du grabuge ce matin. Le truc des bancs en cactus est suffisant pour l'instant, d'accord ?

- Pas vraiment, je réponds en essayant de me détendre. Il n'y a rien à la table des profs… rien encore.

- GINGER. Je t'interdis de…

- Désolée, je peux pas, Rox, je la coupe en souriant. C'est déjà prévu dans mon programme…

Elle pousse un lourd soupir résigné et casse un bout de ma tablette Honeydukes. Au bout de cinq minutes, nous nous levons pour rejoindre notre premier cours de la journée : Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Nous avons la même prof depuis quatre ans, c'est une petite vieille du nom de Miss Hawkins qui a l'air très gentille, le genre de petite vieille à vivre avec trois chats et à parler de son enfance à tout bout de champ mais sous ces aspects trompeurs se cache un esprit vif et rapide, capable de réagir au quart de tour.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Potter qui a changé de lunettes. Second round : foutre le bordel en premier dans la classe de Miss Hawkins. Et c'est loin d'être facile avec elle, croyez-moi.

Evidemment, je remarque immédiatement qu'il a changé de lunettes. Mais je ne vais pas essayer de lancer un autre sort dessus. D'une, parce qu'il faut savoir varier les plaisirs. De deux, parce qu'il va flipper toute la journée à propos de ça et que ça va me permettre d'alterner avec des sorts sur ses cheveux, sa trousse, ses vêtements… J'ai encore de la marge pour rester dans l'inattendu.

Nous nous asseyons à table Potter à côté de Hollister, moi de Freddy Kreeps. Ces deux-là, avant même d'avoir posé leurs postérieurs sur leur siège, savent qu'ils ont commis une erreur immense en s'installant à côté de nous.

- Euh, désolé Ginger, mais Theodore est tout seul, tente vainement Freddy en faisant mine de se lever.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Kreeps, je rétorque avec un sourire carnassier en lui tirant le bras pour qu'il se rasseye, il est à côté de Wright. Reste avec moi. Ca te pose problème ?

- Non non, pas du tout, s'empresse-t-il de me répondre en pâlissant.

- Bonjour à tous, mes enfants ! dit le professeur Hawkins avec sa petite voix tremblotante. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la théorie. Ouvrez vos livres page 174, nous allons étudier les Strangulots. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un Strangulot ?

Tandis que l'intello de service, le Poufsouffle Gilbert Hoover, lève haut la main à une vitesse hallucinante, Freddy ouvre son livre à la page indiquée et le met au milieu de notre table. Evidemment, je n'ai amené aucun de mes livres aujourd'hui. Pas la place dans mon sac. Occupé par trois poulets en caoutchouc en fait.

Une énorme explosion retentit, et tout devient blanc. C'est pas vrai, il m'a eu pendant un instant d'inattention ! Je me demande où il a pu trouver autant de farine… Mince, faut que je trouve mieux que lui, maintenant.

Tiens tiens, pourquoi pas…

- _Vollibris _!

Tous les livres de la pièce, y compris ceux rangés dans des bibliothèques, s'élèvent dans les airs et battent de leurs couvertures comme des ailes pour voler dans la pièce. Leurs gestes frénétiques éparpillent la farine partout dans la salle de classe, recouvrant le moindre meuble – et élève – d'une fine poudre blanche. Potter est épargné, évidemment. Moi, je dois en avoir plein les cheveux, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'apprête à lui lancer un sort pour lui faire quitter cet air ravi quand un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'arrête.

Il n'a quand même pas fait _ça_.

L'herbe verte du parc s'agite vivement, secouée par un vent léger. Enfin, on dirait. Mais une observation approfondie montre qu'il s'agit de chats, de TOUS les chats de Poudlard, qui se roulent dans l'herbe parce qu'ils sont TOUS verts et qu'ils essaient de se débarrasser de cette couleur.

Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ?

- _Un partout, mon chou_, je peux lire sur ses lèvres.

Je fulmine et dégaine ma baguette.

- Miss Enderson, il est interdit de lancer des sortilèges en cours.

Ah tiens oui, c'est vrai, on est en cours.

- Par ailleurs, poursuit Miss Hawkins, il est interdit de faire voler des livres. De même, j'ajouterai que l'usage de farine est formellement proscrit des salles de classe de Poudlard. M'en voudrez-vous, Mr. Potter et Miss Enderson, si je vous donne une heure de colle chacun et retire dix points à Gryffondor pour ces deux fautes ?

Je me tourne vers Miss Hawkins. Bizarrement, elle a l'air amusée. Et elle arbore le même air qu'une mamie qui donne des bonbons à ses petits-enfants.

Sacrée prof, cette Miss Hawkins.

9h. C'est l'heure de trou dans l'emploi du temps, je vais en profiter pour vérifier que les limaces sont toujours en place dans les lits et pour récupérer le reste du matériel. Mais en arrivant dans mon dortoir, je remarque qu'un édredon a été déplacé.

TRES mauvais signe.

Armé de ma baguette, je m'approche doucement, à pas de loups, du coussin maudit. A coup sûr, c'est Enderson qui l'a mis là. Et là où j'ai un avantage, c'est qu'elle ignore que mon édredon, je ne le mets jamais parfaitement droit sur mon lit comme c'est le cas à présent il est toujours un peu de travers, justement pour toujours savoir si quelqu'un y a touché.

J'ouvre la fenêtre, puis lance un _Wingardium Leviosa_sur le coussin pour le balancer en le faisant léviter. Il flotte au milieu de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

Mes yeux croisent ses yeux et interceptent son sourire diabolique.

Je vois la scène au ralentis : un poulet en caoutchouc file en direction du coussin. La porte s'est déjà refermée sur la créature de l'enfer qui me tient lieu de camarade de classe. Je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux…

Le poulet entre en contact avec le coussin.

BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUM !

- Oh là là, c'était quoi ? je m'exclame, apeurée, en jetant un œil à Ginger.

Celle-ci a un large sourire et se cale un peu plus contre le canapé de la salle commune.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, Roxanne. Strictement rien.

- ENDERSOOOOOOOOOON ! rugit la voix de mon cousin James depuis les dortoirs des garçons.

- Oh, il me semble que j'ai oublié un truc en cours de DCFM, dit-elle avec le même sourire. Je file.

Et en moins de deux, elle a disparu de la salle commune par le portrait. Le temps de cligner des yeux, James est apparu dans mon champ de vision. Il est couvert d'une substance visqueuse et verdâtre, immonde il tient à la main un poulet en caoutchouc. Je plisse le nez, dégoûtée.

- T'aurais pas vu Ginger ? me demande-t-il presque sauvagement.

- Mes principes m'interdisent de m'adresser à qui que ce soit se promenant avec un poulet en caoutchouc.

Il darde un regard brûlant sur moi.

- Roxanne, j'ai de belles araignées grosses comme un poing dans un bocal dans mon sac. Je peux t'en donner une, si tu veux.

- Ca va ça va, je réponds très vite d'une voix blanche. On va faire une entorse à mes principes. Elle a dit qu'elle retournait en salle de Défenses.

Il pousse un juron peu élégant et court jusqu'au tableau qui pivote en poussant un cri de dégoût. James n'y fait pas attention.

- Ca sent vraiment mauvais, dis donc, dit Judith en arrivant près de moi. Y a un clodo qui est passé ici ou quoi ?

- Presque.

Potter est plus discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, on le repère de loin… Plutôt devrais-je dire : aussi discret qu'un putois dans un lieu inodore. Les Bombabouses de chez Zonko sont décidément les meilleures que je connaisse. J'ai bien fait de passer vite-fait dans le dortoir des garçons pour en remplir son édredon.

Bon, où me cacher maintenant ? Je cours à toute vitesse dans les couloirs en regardant défiler les portes devant moi. J'entends des bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir qui fait un angle avec celui dans lequel je suis. Zut. Potter y est. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie. J'ouvre la première porte à ma droite et la referme derrière moi. Sitôt fait, je sais que j'ai commis une erreur fatale.

- Oh, de la compagnie !

Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Je lui lance un regard suppliant et mets un doigt sur mes lèvres, espérant qu'elle acceptera de rester silencieuse.

- Tu t'es blessée au doigt ? demande-t-elle, étonnée, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Peine perdue.

- Moi, je… je peux plus…

Oh non c'est pas vrai pas maintenant.

- Je peux plus sentir mon corps depuis longtemps… je ne peux plus me blesser… Tu… (sanglot) tu le fais exprès, hein ?

Elle fond en larmes.

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? crie-t-elle. Tu fais exprès de venir me montrer que je suis morte, hein ? Tu es méchante, Ginger !

Et elle se met à hurler de chagrin. Je n'exagère pas. Elle hurle. Quelle parano ! Mais le plus grave, c'est que maintenant je suis obligatoirement repérée.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une chose visqueuse après examen, je réalise qu'il s'agit de Potter. Il tient un poulet en caoutchouc à la main. Mon poulet. Celui qui a été très utile il y a peu de temps, pour faire exploser les Bombabouses.

- Tu peux garder le poulet si tu veux, je te l'offre, dis-je avec un grand sourire en approchant mine de rien ma main de ma poche contenant ma baguette. Dans cet état, je n'en veux pas.

Le poulet fait un vol plané et je l'évite en m'aplatissant par terre. Je roule sur le sol pour éviter un sortilège…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Potter et moi sursautons de concert au hurlement furieux de Mimi Geignarde.

- Vous recommencez avec ce jeu ! crie-t-elle. Pourquoi envoyez-vous des objets à travers ma tête ? Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? C'est ça, hein ?

FLOUSH ! Tous les toilettes produisent instantanément des jets d'eau qui aspergent le plafond, tandis que les robinets des lavabos manquent d'exploser sous la pression des jets. Potter et moi nous retrouvons aspergés littéralement par la colère de Mimi qui continue de hurler de fureur.

Point positif : je n'ai plus de farine dans les cheveux.

- Que dirais-tu d'un repli stratégique ? me propose Potter.

- Volontiers.

Et nous courons jusqu'à la sortie en évitant les jets violents qui se fracassent contre les murs avant que Mimi n'ait eu l'idée de bloquer la porte.

Une fois de l'autre côté, nous nous regardons. Je dois avoir l'air d'une folle. Lui a l'air d'un clochard. Quelle drôle de paire nous devons former.

Avant que je n'aie réagi, il me lance un sort dans mes cheveux. Mais je m'en fiche, je ne porte pas grand intérêt à mes cheveux. J'ai déjà l'air d'une folle habituellement, alors je ne crois pas qu'il puisse faire pire.

- C'est de bonne guerre, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette.

- Egalité, alors, je conclus. Deux partout.

10h. Avant le cours de botanique, Angèle vérifie pour la énième fois sa coiffure et son maquillage. Il faut dire qu'avec ce à quoi elle a eu droit l'année dernière à la même date, elle a raison de se méfier.

- Lola, je n'ai pas une saleté dans les cheveux ? me demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Non non, je réponds en y jetant un coup d'œil. Tu es parfaite, Angie.

Elle me fait un grand sourire. C'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Angèle est une fille très sympa, mais un peu orgueilleuse. Enfin, je l'aime bien quand même. Après tout, elle a le droit de l'être. Elle est vraiment très intelligente.

Je m'assois près d'elle en botanique et nous sortons nos deux paires de gants. Chacune. La botanique, ça implique de la terre, du venin et des plantes baveuses à la sève collante. Pas vraiment hygiénique si vous voulez mon avis… Dire que le prof fait tout à mains nues. Beurk.

Il manque deux personnes quand le professeur Londubat, qui a l'air un peu nerveux, commence son cours sur les lilas mordeurs. Au bout de dix minutes, les retardataires apparaissent à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvre, la puanteur qui s'engouffre dans la serre manque de faire évanouir Angie qui a toujours été sensible aux odeurs fortes. Quelle horreur. Digne d'Enderson, en fait… Elle a dû attaquer ce pauvre James.

- Miss Enderson ! Mr Potter ! s'écrie le professeur, choqué.

Il y a de quoi être choqué. En plus d'être trempés de la tête aux pieds comme s'ils avaient fait un plongeon dans le lac noir, les cheveux d'Enderson s'étendent autour de sa tête comme des rayons de soleil et James Potter est couvert d'une substance verte, luisante et odorante.

- Que s'est-il passé encore ? demande-t-il, exaspéré. Qui a fait ça ?

- C'est moi, disent-ils en chœur.

- Je ne te permets pas, s'écrie Enderson en se tournant vers James Potter. C'est entièrement de ma faute, professeur, j'en suis responsable.

- Elle dit ça pour me couvrir, professeur, la contredit James. En fait, c'est moi qui ai tout fait.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

- Chacun veut endosser la responsabilité de l'autre, me souffle Angie qui a évidemment tout compris (elle est si intelligente). Ils se font un petit concours idiot tous les ans au moment du 1er avril, celui qui aura fait le plus de bêtises. Vraiment des gamins, ces deux-là.

J'ai un faible pour James Potter mais je me retiens quand même de le protéger. L'expérience m'a appris que souvent, Angie avait raison.

- Quinze points en moins chacun, annonce Londubat. Et collés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

James et Enderson se défient un moment du regard, puis partent s'asseoir. Par précaution, je sors mon parapluie.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites, Miss Darby ? m'interroge Londubat, interloqué. La taille des lilas mordeurs ne nécessite pas de parapluie…

- C'est pas pour les lilas, monsieur…

- Et c'est pourqu-houmpf !

Et voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on n'a pas de parapluie un premier avril : on se prend un poulet en caoutchouc dans la figure.

- QUI A LANCE CA ? hurle le professeur, très très en colère, brandissant le poulet.

Tout le monde se tourne vers James Potter et Enderson qui ont l'air parfaitement innocents. Mais personne ne se trompe. C'est obligatoirement l'un ou l'autre. Personnellement, je pense que c'est Enderson qui l'a fait.

Le professeur ouvre la bouche pour dire – ou plutôt hurler – à nouveau quelque chose, quand un énorme bruit le distrait. Toutes les plantes carnivores sagement alignées le long des murs se sont réveillées et s'approchent en traînant leurs pots de Londubat, qui a l'air horrifié et tient toujours le poulet dans ses mains.

- Sortez ! crie-t-il par-dessus les raclements de pots. Ces plantes sont très dangereuses, elles peuvent dévorer une vache en moins de dix-sept secondes !

Je me mets à hurler, accompagnée par le reste de la classe, et sors de cours dans une cacophonie comme on en a rarement vu. En passant, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir le sourire vainqueur d'Enderson, adressé à James. Malgré le bruit, j'arrive à lire sur ses lèvres :

- Trois-deux pour moi, mon chou. Et bon courage pour faire mieux que ça.

11h. J'aurais dû y penser, au coup du fertilisant pour plantes carnivores aspergé sur le poulet. J'aurais pu faire la même chose. Quel idiot ! J'avais le poulet, j'avais les sacs de fertilisant tout près de ma chaise. Elle m'avait laissé une chance en m'abandonnant le poulet, en fait, pour mieux me dominer après. Un vrai démon, cette fille. Mais cette fois-ci, j'arriverai en premier à l'heure du déjeuner. Et là, ça va être sa fête.

Bon, concentrons-nous sur la tâche actuelle. Le cours présent est évidemment un cours très attendu : Potions. C'est LE cours propice aux meilleures farces. Slughorn a l'air proprement horrifié en nous voyant, Enderson et moi, entrer en classe. Il n'a même pas le cœur de nous demander pourquoi nous sommes dans cet état : trempés, couvert d'une chose indéterminée pour l'un et avec les cheveux en pétard comme jamais pour l'autre.

Faudra que je prenne une douche, tiens. Peut-être rapidement avant le cours de Binns. Oh, mais il y a fort à parier qu'Enderson aura changé ma bouteille de shampoing contre un flacon de cirage. Je ne peux pas mettre de cirage sur mes précieux cheveux ils sont fragiles et ont besoin d'un shampoing bien particulier pour ne pas qu'ils soient abîmés et perdent leur caractère soyeux et brillant.

Enfin, ils sont brillants, à l'heure actuelle. Mais à cause de ce produit immonde qu'ils mettent dans leurs Bombabouses. Faudra que j'aille dire deux mots à Zonko, d'ailleurs. S'ils pouvaient mettre un truc moins puant…

Ou au moins qui n'abîme pas les cheveux…

En m'asseyant à côté de Thomas Abercrombie, mon partenaire habituel de potions, je vérifie le contenu de mon sac. Tous les ingrédients sont là. Parfait. On va avoir droit à un truc superbe. Et cette fois-ci, je battrai Enderson à plate couture.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, James ? murmure-t-il en plaquant sa cape contre son nez, alors que Slughorn commence à expliquer ce que nous allons faire pour ce cours. Tu as affronté un troupeau de Bombabouses ou quoi ?

- Précisément, je réponds en lançant un regard noir à Ginger. Ma vengeance sera terrible.

Thomas a l'air très inquiet.

- Non. Je t'en supplie. Pas ici. Pas en cours de Potions.

- Ma décision est irrévocable, Tom.

Thomas se prend la tête dans les mains.

- Alors, Philtre de Paix, c'est ça ? je demande en ouvrant le livre, alors que tous les élèves commencent à sortir leurs affaires. Tu crois qu'on peut faire un Philtre de Guerre ?

- Non, on va faire un Philtre de Paix, rétorque Thomas.

Je lui lance un regard qui le fait taire.

- Bon. On va remplacer l'essence d'Ellébore par du Bhut Jolokia protéiforme en poudre.

- Du… quoi ?

- Le piment le plus fort du monde, je murmure en sortant la poudre de ma veste, admiratif. J'ai eu un mal fou à m'en procurer. On n'en met pas trop, il m'en faudra pour préparer des Bombabouses fait maison.

- T'es malade ! chuchote Thomas en ouvrant grand les yeux, effaré.

- Pas le moins du monde, je rétorque en souriant de toutes mes dents. Bon, je vais chercher des feuilles de houx.

Et je laisse un Thomas tout tremblant derrière moi en me dirigeant vers les tables d'ingrédients. J'y croise une Enderson échevelée et plus déterminée que jamais, arborant un large sourire de vainqueur.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Enderson, je souffle en saisissant mes ingrédients.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potter, répond-elle avant de faire volte-face.

Pourtant, elle devrait. J'ai substitué la poudre d'yeux de scarabées qu'elle voulait prendre par un peu de ma poudre protéiforme de Bhut Jolokia. Ca va être explosif.

Tiens, tant que j'y suis… Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux… Oui, excellente idée. Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai imaginée. Maintenant, que vais-je prendre pour sauver ma peau ? Je réfléchis très vite : si je me souviens bien de mes cours de potions de troisième année, des racines de lilas devraient me garder en vie. Non, je n'ai pas de racines de lilas sur moi. Où en trouver ? Dans les bocaux de Slughorn, bien sûr. Ils tapissent les murs de la pièce. Tiens, je vois les racines d'ici, deuxième bocal de la septième étagère, en partant de la gauche. Maintenant, il faut détourner l'attention de Sluggy pour passer. Que faire ?

Idée.

J'échange discrètement mon flacon de poudre protéiforme de Bhut Jolokia contre la poudre d'yeux de scarabées sur la table d'ingrédients – maintenant je suis sûr que tous les élèves de la classe qui viendront se servir auront du piment dans leurs potions – puis je porte ma main à ma poche. Je fais tomber un feu Fuseboum par terre et le rattrape avec le bout de mon pied. Je le dépose délicatement à terre, toujours avec le pied, puis donne un léger coup dessus. La petite fusée glisse par terre jusqu'à un réchaud pour chaudron…

Le fil s'allume, la fumée décolle et vole partout dans la classe. Les hurlements retentissent en même temps que le sifflement du feu qui se cogne à toutes les étagères, renversant des bocaux et des fioles, tout en écrivant des obscénités dans l'air, dans une fumée opaque et grisâtre. Pendant que Slughorn essaie de rattraper l'objet, je vais discrètement chercher mon bocal de racines de lilas. Je retourne à ma place en faisant semblant d'être surpris de ce feu qui a renversé une armoire entière.

- Potter.

Je lève la tête vers Enderson et lui adresse un grand sourire.

- Plaît-il ?

- C'est toi qui m'a piqué mes Feux Fuseboum, fulmine-t-elle.

- Oh-là, du calme, je tempère en parlant bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention du prof. D'une, tu ne pourras jamais prouver ça, j'aurais aussi bien pu m'en acheter moi-même. De deux, je n'ai fait que t'en emprunter un seul. Tu devrais demander à Peeves, il sait sans doute où sont les autres feux.

- C'est pas vrai, s'exclame-t-elle, horrifiée, tu les as donnés à Peeves ?

- Miss Enderson ! s'écrie le prof de l'autre bout de la pièce, couvert de suie après avoir finalement arrêté le feu et commencé à dissiper les mots inscrits dans l'air en fumée. De quoi parlez-vous avec M. Potter ?

- De rien, monsieur, répondons-nous en cœur.

- Tu vas payer, souffle-t-elle en dardant sur moi un regard brûlant.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, je réplique avec un sourire carnassier.

Après avoir pilé les racines, je les verse avec amour dans le chaudron.

- Je suis sûr que ça va exploser, geint Thomas.

- Arrête de pleurnicher, ça va nous sauver, au contraire.

Nous versons un à un tous les ingrédients. La potion n'a pas tout à fait la même couleur qu'indiqué dans le livre, mais ça suffira. Quelques minutes de touillage plus tard, elle est prête. J'en prends un peu avec ma louche et en verse sur la table. Thomas tremble violemment. Mais la table n'explose pas : le liquide se répand sur toute sa surface puis disparaît. Je sors des ciseaux et essaie de rayer le bois : en vain.

- C'est une potion de protection, j'explique à Thomas. Tu étais là en troisième année ?

Il me tire la langue, boudeur, et trempe son doigt dans la potion. Le liquide, une fois encore, se répand sur tout son corps, puis disparaît. Je fais de même, puis je sors le peu de poudre protéiforme qu'il me reste. Je jette un coup d'œil à toutes les tables : tous les élèves ont passé l'étape où la poudre doit être versée.

Héhéhé. Ca va être explosif.

Je verse la moitié du Bhut Jolokia dans mon chaudron – si nous sommes les seuls à réussir la potion, Slughorn comprendra qui est à l'origine de ce que vous allez voir – puis je pose l'autre moitié sur sa table. Je sors discrètement ma baguette de ma poche.

- Prêt ? je souffle.

Thomas hoche timidement la tête.

- _Incendio _!

Le petit tas de poudre explose.

Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce que veux dire « poudre protéiforme de Bhut Jolokia ». Cela veut dire que si on effectue une réaction chimique avec un peu de poudre, tout le reste de la poudre, où qu'il soit, réagira de la même façon. Exemple : si j'enflamme trois grains de poudre de Bhut Jolokia, toute la poudre dispersée dans tous les chaudrons s'enflammera également. Si les trois grains du tas de poudre explosent, les chaudrons exploseront.

Donc, de concert, TOUS les chaudrons de la salle – une vingtaine – explosent à grands bruits, déversant leur contenu sur les murs, le plafond, le sol, les tables, les élèves, les recouvrant d'une substance rouge, grasse et brûlante. Une fumée très noire apparaît de partout et envahit la salle. Des bocaux explosent sous la chaleur. Evidemment, Thomas et moi ne sommes pas touchés. Ni le chaudron, qui est rempli de la potion de protection.

Je donne un coup de pied dedans qui passe discrètement au milieu des hurlements de terreur et de surprise, et le chaudron se brise par terre. Un petit _Evanesco_ fait disparaître la potion de protection avant qu'elle ne puisse protéger toute la classe. Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux, me tâche les vêtements de rouge, Thomas fait de même. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit sache que nous avons fait cette bêtise. Je suis prêt à admettre certaines bêtises, mais pas celles qui me puniraient jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ennuyée, je me détourne du cours de Binns et regarde par la fenêtre, en quête de quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder qu'un cours de deuxième année sur la Renaissance.

- Lily, tue-moi maintenant, me chuchote Hugo. Je n'en supporterai pas plus.

- Attends, je marmo

* * *

nne en me concentrant sur ce qu'il se passe côté aile Ouest, qu'on voit très bien d'ici. Regarde. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nous regardons tous deux vers trois fenêtres ouvertes en grand et laissant échapper une fumée très noire et très épaisse qui s'élève avec lenteur. J'écarquille les yeux.

- Nom de nom… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je murmure.

- Ca vient de la classe de Potions, répond Hugo qui a, semble-t-il, repris goût à la vie. C'est pas ton frère qui a cours là-bas ?

- Oh, suis-je bête, je soupire. C'est le 1er avril, c'est tout. Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière, il a réussi à transformer tous les élèves de Serpentard en gros lézards pendant toute la journée.

- Oui, c'était marrant, concède-t-il. Tu crois que cette fumée peut aussi transformer ?

- Qui sait. Ce serait drôle. On verra ça tout à l'heure, je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être dans la classe de ton frère…

Nous soupirons tous les deux, tristement, en nous retournant vers le professeur Binns.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : il n'est même pas terminé. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il sortira… Longtemps je suppose. En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture !


	3. Chapter 3 Premier avril part 2

Bonjouuur ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de la série : un 1er avril entre James Potter et Ginger Enderson ! Si je le poste, ou plutôt si je l'ai écrit, c'est parce que c'était l'anniversaire d'une super revieweuse hier et comme je n'ai pas pu lui offrir un chapitre d'anniversaire de mon autre fic, bah, je lui ai pondu celui-ci. Je sais que c'est pas génial comme cadeau de remplacement, ma p'tite Eve, mais si t'en veux pas, bah je t'embête. Voilà comment on se fait remercier alors qu'on essaie juste d'être gentil !... hem.  
Je crois bien avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, mes chers amis. Alors, que me reste-t-il à faire à par vous souhaiter un « bonne lecture ? »

…  
Bon bah bonne lecture alors.

* * *

Déjeuner, v.i. : prendre le repas du matin ou du midi.

J'ai lu cette définition, vraie seulement 364 jours sur 365, il y a quelques temps dans un dictionnaire, alors que je cherchais de bonnes idées de farces pour ce jour vénéré. Moi, James Potter, deuxième du nom, je vais vous donner la définition du dernier jour sur les 365, le 1er avril comme vous vous en doutez.

Déjeuner, v.i. : donner un repas impossible à une centaine d'élèves de Poudlard à midi, pire que celui de l'année précédente mais moins affreux que celui de l'année suivante.

Je peux vous dire que cette année, ils vont déguster, les élèves de Poudlard. Je leur ai préparé un festin dont ils vont longtemps se souvenir.

Midi. J'arrive tranquillement à la table du déjeuner, confiant pour deux raisons. La première : j'ai super bien réussi mon coup au cours de Potions. Tous les chaudrons ont explosé en même temps, et j'ai échappé aux pustules vertes. Malheureusement, Enderson y est arrivée aussi. M'en fous, je l'aurai plus tard. Bref, j'ai réussi une belle blague, je suis un homme heureux.

Deuxième raison d'être content : je sais qu'Enderson ne tentera rien. Du moins, pas à l'instant. Nous avons en quelque sorte passé un accord tacite : le déjeuner du 1er avril est pour moi, le dîner pour elle. La dispute, ce n'est que pour le petit déjeuner.

Cette année, je me suis surpassé. Plusieurs centaines de flacons faits maison versés dans les chaudrons des elfes de maison de Poudlard, à leur insu. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Après cinq ans passés ici, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas facile de berner les quatre-vingt-dix-sept elfes du collège en même temps. Et pourtant, j'y suis parvenu.

Enderson a probablement préparé sa propre nourriture (et je ne l'en blâmerais pas), mais elle risque d'être très surprise. Car le 1er avril a commencé vers trois heures du matin pour moi. J'ai entamé la journée en passant dans la chambre d'Enderson grâce à un passage secret découvert quelques jours plus tôt (farce de dernière minute, donc), menant de ma chambre au couloir du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. J'en ai donc profité pour chiper ses feux fuseboum que je me suis empressé d'offrir à Peeves (et en échange, il est supposé m'épargner aujourd'hui… je dis bien « supposé »), et pour échanger sa tablette de chocolat du midi par quelque chose de plus… savoureux.

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je ne suis pas resté réveillé après. Il fallait bien que je reprenne des forces pour cette journée pleine d'activité.

Je pose mon sac sur les bancs cactus (on dirait que personne n'a réussi à lever le sort) et m'assois dessus pour ne pas me piquer. La nourriture, des haricots avec du steak haché, apparaît dans nos assiettes. Avec l'habileté qui m'a toujours été propre, je commence à faire semblant de manger, en faisant à chaque fois tomber les haricots de ma fourchette dans un petit sac en toile dans ma manche. Me voyant manger sans crainte, tout le reste de la Grande Salle pousse un grand soupir de soulagement et se met à déjeuner.

Pauvres naïfs.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ma cousine Dominique Weasley, blonde Serdaigle de troisième année, se lève de son banc avec un teint d'un vert soutenu. Chacun arrête de manger, inquiet. Sa tête se métamorphose brusquement.

- KWAAAAAK !

Molly, mon autre cousine, assise juste à côté d'elle, explose de rire face à la tête de poule de Domi, juste avant d'obtenir une queue de rat qui dépasse sous sa jupe.

Un élève hurle et se lève à son tour avec des pattes d'oiseau. Quelques instants plus tard, la moitié du réfectoire est contaminée (les professeurs compris) et il règne un chahut comme on en a rarement vu.

- Je vous avais bien dit d'attendre avant de manger, déclare Enderson, assise à deux chaises d'ici, à ses amies Roxanne et Thomson, en cassant un morceau de sa tablette de chocolat pour elle avant de le leur tendre. Prenez-en, vous n'aurez rien d'autre pour ce midi.

Elle mord dans le chocolat et se met à tousser. J'observe avidement la scène. Dans un toussotement plus fort, elle crache des flammes qui enflamment son assiette et font sursauter les élèves à côté d'elle.

Enderson se tourne lentement vers moi avec un regard noir.

- Trois-deux, mon chou, je souffle avec un immense sourire.

- Je crois qu'on devrait avoir une discussion, murmure-t-elle d'un air presque effrayant.

Elle se lève de son banc, saute par-dessus la table, et, une fois de mon côté, se met à me souffler dessus. Une puissante déflagration manque de me toucher mais carbonise quelques-uns de mes cheveux.

- Hééé ! T'es une mauvaise joueuse, toi !

- Miss Enderson ! Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ?

Nous nous tournons tous deux vers le professeur Londubat. Je réponds à la place de ma chère camarade :

- Elle aimerait bien. Non, c'est moi qui ai tout fait.

Neville me regarde, consterné, l'air de se dire « et il en est fier, en plus ! ».

- Vous serez en retenue, Mr. Potter. Remarquez, une de plus parmi toutes celles que vous avez collectées ce matin, ça ne vous changera pas grand-chose.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore. On reconnaît un bon farceur au nombre de retenues, et ce qu'il vient de me dire est la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait me dire un 1er avril.

-X-X-

13h. Après avoir bu des litres d'eau, j'ai enfin arrêté de cracher du feu. J'avais décidé de faire ça plutôt que de me faire ausculter par Mme Pomfresh. Je n'ai rien contre elle, et ce n'est pas moi qui dirais qu'elle fait mal son travail… Disons plutôt que la moitié de l'école était à la porte de l'infirmerie pour perdre sa queue de renard ou sa tête d'iguane, ou pour faire disparaître le magnifique teint vert donné par l'explosion en cours de Potions de tout à l'heure.

A la place, maintenant, je crache de la fumée. Ô joie. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé trois paquets de cigarettes.

Je marche à pas vifs vers la sortie : j'ai entendu dire que James Potter, le plus grand crétin de l'univers, se trouvait dans le parc. Tout le monde se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi, car il n'y avait pratiquement personne, dans le parc. Pas moyen de faire une grosse farce impliquant du monde.

Je dépasse un couple pique-niquant sous un arbre, puis m'arrête brusquement. Me retourne lentement. Il s'agit de Robert Peterson, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, et d'une certaine Cedrella Beurk, de Serpentard. Ces deux-là, Potter ne les porte pas dans son cœur : Peterson parce qu'il est beau gosse, et Beurk parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, les deux parce qu'ils font tous les deux du Quidditch et les considère donc comme des ennemis.

Conclusion : Potter est dans le coin. Obligé.

- Un problème, Enderson ? me demande Peterson, inquiet.

Je sors lentement ma baguette de ma poche, histoire de les faire flipper, puis la rerange.

- Non, non. Je venais juste dire bonjour.

Je les gratifie d'un immense sourire, puis fais mine de rentrer au château je passe par la lisière de la forêt, et, une fois qu'ils ne peuvent plus me voir, je fais demi-tour pour arriver derrière l'arbre. A son pied, un sac de cours : celui d'un Gryffondor, à en juger l'insigne cousu devant. Je regarde alors dans le feuillage.

Et qui je trouve, là-haut, perché dans les branches, à l'aise comme un écureuil au volant d'un camion-citerne ? Mais oui, c'est bien James Potter, muni de tout son attirail de farceur de 1er avril, prêt à foutre le bazar. Bon garçon. Dommage pour lui, je suis dans le coin…

Pour le plaisir d'assister à la déconvenue du couple, je m'installe juste derrière Peterson et Beurk. Ils sortent leurs sandwiches les bienheureux ne voient pas une fine poudre rouge tomber du ciel – ou plutôt de l'arbre – pile sur le pain.

Oho. Si c'est la même poudre de piment que celle de tout à l'heure, ça va être drôle.

- Je les ai confectionnés moi-même, susurre amoureusement Cedrella Beurk.

D'ici, je vois parfaitement le visage ravi de Peterson. Je vois également son visage un peu moins ravi quand il mord dans le sandwich et j'ai un mal fou à ne pas éclater de rire. Il devient tout rouge, fait une grimace horrible et se met à se rouler par terre.

J'aimerais bien savoir l'opinion qu'il a sur la cuisine de Cedrella Beurk, maintenant. Celle-ci a l'air scandalisée. Lui suffoque :

- De l'eau… de l'eau…

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Ils sont très bons !

Et elle prend une grosse bouchée de son propre sandwich.

Cette fois-ci, je suis obligée de me mettre complètement de l'autre côté de l'arbre pour qu'ils ne me voient pas. Je me roule par terre, moi aussi… mais de rire. Je suis obligée de me contenir, sinon ils penseraient que c'est ma faute…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils ont mis la main sur les bouteilles d'eau. Mais ils sont toujours aussi rouges.

- Ecoute, la prochaine fois, je ferai les sandwiches, propose Peterson.

Quel tact. Evidemment, ça ne manque pas, Beurk se met à lui hurler dessus. Puis Peterson se met à hurler à son tour, un joli hurlement de fillette de six ans : une araignée d'élevage de chez Zonko est tombée sur la bouteille d'eau qu'il a toujours à la main. Je me mords le poing pour retenir mon rire, et me force à me calmer. A mon tour d'entrer dans la danse.

Je dégaine ma baguette et murmure le sort de répulsion en pointant le dos de Potter. Celui-ci est littéralement expulsé de sa branche et s'écrase sur le panier à pique-nique avec tout son attirail, incluant puces, araignées, limaces et explosifs. Beurk et Peterson le fixent un instant sans comprendre.

- Euh… salut ?

Bon boulot, Enderson. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la retraite stratégique. Je griffonne un mot sur un bout de parchemin que je glisse dans le sac de Potter au pied de l'arbre. Il sera ravi d'y lire : « _Tu aimes les piques-niques, Potter ? Trois partout. Méfie-toi, je reprends le contrôle __!_ »

14h. Pendant qu'Enderson va à son cours d'Arithmancie, moi, je vais au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avec Hagrid. Comme je l'aime bien, je ne fais jamais de farces à son cours. Mais c'est le moment idéal pour planifier la suite de ma journée. Ou repenser à ce que j'ai subi jusqu'ici.

Je garde bien en mémoire le sale coup qu'Enderson m'a fait subir. Non seulement elle a très certainement profité du spectacle de Beurk et Peterson, mais en plus elle m'a fait découvrir ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de me lever et courir que des sorts fusaient dans mon dos – principalement de la Serpentard, je soupçonne Peterson d'avoir trop peu de neurones pour s'être remis du piment et des araignées aussi vite.

J'ai dû attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir revenir en toute sûreté et récupérer mon sac. J'ai eu la surprise d'y découvrir un charmant petit mot de ma plus grande rivale. Elle reprend le contrôle ? On va voir ça.

- …aaaAAAAAAaaa…

Nous levons tous les yeux vers le ciel, d'où vient le cri. Nous sommes à la lisière de la forêt, en train d'étudier les licornes, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Angèle Champrun suspendue à une chaise volante n'a rien à voir avec notre cours sur les équidés.

Lola Darby, une fille un peu bébête de Poufsouffle, observe l'OVNI s'écraser contre un arbre avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Moi, je n'y prête déjà plus attention. Je regarde dans la direction d'une fenêtre ouverte sur l'une des façades du château, derrière laquelle se trouve une personne réjouie et aux cheveux roux.

Je ferais mieux de me méfier d'Enderson un petit peu plus que d'habitude.

Un parchemin virevolte lentement dans les airs, comme une feuille morte, jusqu'à tomber devant moi. Je m'en saisis, sachant déjà à quoi m'attendre.

« _Quatre-trois pour moi ! Tu t'endors ou quoi ?__ »_

Elle va voir si je m'endors, tiens !

Je me tire discrètement du cours, de toute façon Hagrid est trop inquiet pour la Poufsouffle pour me prêter attention. Il est temps de mettre une farce à profit. Marchant à vive allure, j'arrive rapidement au château. Je vais vers la porte de la Grande Salle, m'y adosse et plaque les paumes des mains contre le battant. Je ferme les yeux, concentré.

Cette porte a la particularité de faire résonner en elle tous les bruits de Poudlard, depuis la chouette qui hulule à la Volière jusqu'au moindre entrechoquement de flacons dans les cachots de Potions. Avec de l'entraînement, on peut parvenir à occulter les autres bruits pour n'en entendre qu'un seul, selon l'endroit où on plaque les mains contre la porte. Ce truc m'a permis de nombreuses fois de m'échapper de Rusard, lorsque je n'avais pas encore la carte des Maraudeurs.

Ainsi, je déplace mes mains rapidement contre le bois en me concentrant, captant des bouts de phrases au passage.

« Hahaha ! »

« C'est alors qu'Ulrich le boutonneux… »

« Tu devineras jamais ce que Lucy m'a dit ! »

« Prudence Starkey, je vous ai mis un T. Vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ? »

« Je hais l'Arithmancie ! »

« Il est temps de changer de Ministre de l'Education Magique, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Echec et mat ! »

« Quelqu'un a vu mon pantalon ? »

« Je t'aime !

- Et alors ? »

« Petits chenapans ! »

« BANG ! »

Aha ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je me concentre sur ce son, qui se répète de nombreuses fois dans la tour des Serdaigles, avant de reprendre à l'étage du dessous. Je l'ai localisé. Parfait. En deux temps, trois mouvements, j'y suis. Il règne une cacophonie comme j'en ai rarement connues entre les explosions.

- Tiens, mais c'est le petit pote Potter ? caquète Peeves en me remarquant.

- Tu pourrais arrêter ? Je suis en cours d'Arithmancie et on t'entend de là-bas, impossible de se concentrer !

- Quel dommage !

Et il file avec ses feux Fuseboum pour mettre le bazar dans le cours d'Enderson. Elle va être contente.

Je prends mon temps pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, tout en réfléchissant aux prochains coups de l'après-midi. Lorsque j'arrive devant la classe d'Arithmancie, quelques élèves sortent de cours en hurlant, les cheveux en feu.

J'attends un petit moment, mon sourire grandissant à chaque nouvelle personne paniquant quittant la salle. A la toute fin, Enderson sort. Elle a le visage noir de suie et des cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais.

J'aime beaucoup la façon dont elle me regarde. Cet air furieux…

- La fumée qui sort par tes oreilles, c'est à cause de tes feux Fuseboum ou de ta colère ?

- Rigole, rigole. Bientôt tu vas pleurer.

- Comme c'est effrayant. En attendant, on en est à quatre partout, ma petite.

Je me retourne, ravi de mon petit effet. Je sens une dalle se dérober de quelques centimètres sous mon pied droit, et un mécanisme est actionné.

En moins de deux, un seau me tombe sur la tête et son contenu frais et liquide me coule sur les cheveux, les vêtements et la peau. Je le retire lentement.

Je vois la vie en rose.

Littéralement.

C'est de la peinture. Rose. Qui a recouvert mes lunettes et séché en moins de deux. J'ai même du mal à me mouvoir pour atteindre ma baguette et essayer de défaire la peinture maléfique.

- Ca te va à ravir, mon petit, dit Enderson d'un air joyeux.

J'arrive finalement à retirer ma baguette de ma poche. Elle est devenue rose aussi.

- Tu vas avoir du mal à enlever la peinture, c'est perpétuel. Je remercierai le père de Roxanne à l'occasion. Passe une bonne après-midi, Potter ! Et n'oublie pas : on en est à cinq à quatre.

15h. Quelle merveilleuse journée ! Je distribue discrètement et allègrement mes plumes à papottes ensorcelées dans les sacs qui croisent mon chemin. Ces plumes géniales n'écrivent que des obscénités. Certains élèves risquent d'être surpris, aujourd'hui. Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir assister à tout ça.

Ce qu'il y a de vraiment merveilleux, surtout, c'est la tête du professeur de Métamorphoses, M. Smith, quand il me voit entrer, les cheveux en pétard et le visage noir de suie, suivie de peu par Potter, tout de rose recouvert. Nous ne nous donnons pas la peine de nous expliquer, et je m'assois à côté de Roxanne tandis que lui se dirige vers Theodore qui a un léger mouvement de recul.

La vie est belle.

- Est-ce que les couleurs qu'arbore James ont un rapport avec toi ? me demande suspicieusement Roxanne en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ah, tiens, il est tout rose !

- Je ne suis pas dupe.

- C'est beau la confiance.

- Je te retourne le commentaire. Si tu me faisais confiance, tu m'aurais expliqué pourquoi j'ai trouvé cinq sachets de Poudre Instantanée du Pérou dans mon sac.

- Euh…

- Puisque vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonce le professeur Smith (sauvée par le gong !). Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le cours théorique pour apprendre à transformer des moineaux en horloge. Ouvrez vos livres page 143…

- Très bonne idée, je marmonne en ouvrant _1001 farces et attrapes_ page 143.

- Ginger, il a dit « transformer des moineaux en horloge », me rappelle Roxanne, blasée. Pas « Rendre chauve en deux coups de baguette. »

- Mince, j'étais sûre d'avoir entendu ça, pourtant, je réponds en continuant ma lecture.

Je l'entends soupirer et ouvrir son livre de Métamorphoses. Voilà. Comme ça, elle ne m'embêtera pas de l'heure. Elle sait que je peux être prise de crises farceuses quand on me contrarie.

Voyons voyons… Si je m'y prends sérieusement, je peux arriver à effectuer ce sort d'ici la fin de l'heure. Parrrfait. Le premier à avoir l'honneur de tester mes capacités sera Potter, bien entendu. Mais pour ne pas faire de jaloux, je laisserai cet honneur à toute personne qui croisera ma route après.

Quelle personne généreuse je suis.

- Wiz…

Je me fige. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver. Ils ne doivent pas… pas maintenant… non.

- Wizwizwiz…

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas rêvé. C'est bien un cri de Niffleur. Fichtre. Mes Niffleurs ne sont pas prévus avant le cours de Sortilèges. Et j'ai mis les pièces d'or dans le sac de Judith qui est de l'autre côté de l'allée ! Si elle n'est pas au courant, ça risque de très mal se passer !

Une minute… Pourquoi Potter sourit comme ça ?

C'est alors que je remarque sur ma table un petit objet rond et plat, terne, exactement de la couleur de la poussière de Poudlard. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Brusquement, la pièce retrouve sa couleur dorée, en même temps que toutes les autres posées sur les tables des élèves. Une dizaine de Niffleurs sortis de nulle part se jettent dessus, et les cris des élèves retentissent au milieu des « Wizwizwiz » surexcités.

Je coule un regard noir à Potter. Avec un grand sourire, il me montre ses mains, tous doigts écartés. Cinq partout. Abruti. Qui m'a volé mon idée, en plus.

Dans la mêlée, un Niffleur percute ma tête et je perds conscience.

16h. Elle avait l'air tellement surprise, voire choquée. Et furieuse. Oh, ce que j'adore voir ces expressions sur son visage. Malheureusement, le plaisir n'a pas duré pour moi. Elle s'est évanouie après s'être pris un Niffleur dans la figure. Dommage. Enderson a raté la majorité du spectacle, du coup. En sortant du cours, on aurait dit vingt jeunes guerriers sortant de l'Apocalypse. Vêtements déchirés, regards apeurés ou farouches, bras en sang, filles en larmes. Et quelques blessés graves qui ont eu droit à un aller direct à l'infirmerie. Comme Enderson ne bougeait pas, elle n'a pas eu trop de blessures (et zut). Mais elle a quand même été envoyée chez Mme Pomfresh.

Bref, pour le cours de Sortilèges, il manque la moitié des élèves. Pas étonnant. Flitwick me regarde d'un air suspect, et je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Si on me prend sur ce coup-là, pareil que pour la bombe en potions ce matin, je risque l'exclusion. Pas question, donc, de fanfaronner sur ma super farce.

Le programme du cours est de faire pousser des pattes à une tasse de thé. Pendant les dix premières minutes, je fais semblant de m'efforcer de suivre le cours. Puis, quand Flitwick relâche son attention sur moi, je sors un parchemin de ma poche. Theodore Carter, assis à côté de moi, blêmit. Mais je n'y fais pas trop attention.

- C'est quoi ? murmure-t-il en désignant le parchemin.

- Le programme de ma journée, je réponds distraitement. Je vais avoir un problème. J'avais besoin d'Enderson pour ce cours. A qui vais-je enflammer les cheveux, maintenant ?

Je lance un coup d'œil à Carter qui a un mouvement de recul et se concentre à nouveau sur son travail. Bien. Maintenant je vais pouvoir être tranquille.

Ce parchemin n'a rien à voir avec mon programme de la journée, qui lui, est soigneusement recopié dans ma tête. Non, il s'agit de la Carte des Maraudeurs, la seule, l'unique. D'après elle, Enderson est debout en face de Pomfresh dans l'infirmerie. Je parierais qu'elle est en train de faire une crise d'hystérie pour sortir au plus vite.

- Que faites-vous, monsieur Potter ?

D'un geste, je fourre la Carte dans ma manche. Flitwick me regarde d'un air méfiant.

- Euh, je m'entraîne, professeur.

Pour illustrer ma parole, je fais un mouvement de baguette vers la tasse de thé qui explose. Flitwick soupire, la répare et attends que j'essaie à nouveau. Irrité, je refais exploser ma tasse. Qu'attend-il pour s'en aller ? Je dois surveiller Enderson, moi !

- Essayez en récitant la formule, M. Potter, me conseille Flitwick.

Bon, je suppose que je m'en débarrasserai plus rapidement si je transforme ma tasse.

- _Patus Vasis_ !

Quatre pattes de porcelaine poussent… vers le haut. La tasse les agite désespérément dans les airs, sans pouvoir se déplacer.

- Vous avez mal visé. Réessayez, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers un élève de Serdaigle qui a malencontreusement transformé sa tasse en lampadaire.

Aaaah ! Enfin, il s'en va ! Je sors immédiatement la Carte de sa cachette. Enderson est à deux couloirs d'ici. Visiblement, elle a réussi à s'échapper de l'Infirmerie. Elle va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Il faut que je me prépare, et vite !

Je lance discrètement mes sorts sur tous les sacs de cours de la classe, et termine le tout en ensorcelant la porte d'entrée. Dès que celle-ci sera ouverte, tous les sortilèges auront lieu en même temps. Merveilleux !

La porte s'ouvre sur Ginger, comme prévu. Et là, c'est le feu d'artifice.

Tous les sacs de cours explosent en même temps, envoyant en l'air leur contenu d'encre, de parchemins et de plumes. Le matériel scolaire virevolte dans les airs – sauf les flacons d'encre qui s'explosent directement sur les bureaux des élèves – et se mélange avant de retomber et recouvrir la salle de Sortilèges.

- Toutes ces feuilles qui tombent… C'est l'automne en avance, je me marmonne à moi-même en souriant.

- Miss Enderson ! glapit Flitwick. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Et pourquoi arrivez-vous aussi en retard ?

- Mais… mais c'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait, je vous le jure ! s'écrie-t-elle, catastrophée. Je parie que c'est lui ! hurle-t-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Je porte une main à mon cœur, faussement choqué.

- Quoi ! Tu oses m'accuser sans aucune preuve ?

- Parfaitement, sale truand, siffle-t-elle.

- Sortez immédiatement de mon cours ! hurle Flitwick. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et je vous mets tous les deux en retenue jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques !

- QUOI ? nous écrions-nous en même temps.

- Oh non, professeur, pas avec lui ! se lamente Enderson.

- Oh non, professeur, pas avec elle ! je crie en même temps.

- Pas de discussion ! Et maintenant, ouste !

Un fort courant d'air magique nous emporte, ouvre la porte de la salle, nous jette dehors et referme hermétiquement la salle de cours.

- Bah, de toute façon il ne restait que dix minutes, dis-je calmement en jetant un œil à ma montre.

- Tu vas me le payer, gronde Enderson.

- Ah oui ? je fais, moqueur, en me relevant et en époussetant ma robe. En attendant, six à cinq, je mène la danse. Je vais te battre à plate couture cette année, une fois de plus.

- Tu parles, c'est moi qui t'ais battu l'année dernière, et de loin, mais tu es trop stupide pour l'admettre.

- On dirait que tu parles de toi.

- Fais le malin tant que tu peux, siffle-t-elle. Bientôt tu n'auras plus ce petit sourire satisfait.

Elle fait volte-face et s'éloigne d'un air digne. Je hausse les épaules, nullement impressionné. Cette année, comme les années précédentes, c'est moi qui gagnerai. Pas de discussion !

Pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, j'avais prévu un truc tout simple : mettre de la glue sur tous les sièges.

Ca, c'était la partie simple. Ensuite ça devient beaucoup plus technique. Disons simplement que j'ai passé la nuit, il y a deux jours, à arranger la salle de classe pour qu'elle puisse nous accueillir pour ce cours vraiment mémorable (je dis « vraiment » parce que les cours d'Histoire sont rarement mémorables).

Tout le monde s'assoit donc sur son siège. Merveilleux, tout ça… Personne ne se rend compte de rien et commence à s'assoupir. Sauf Potter, bien sûr. Droit comme un i sur son siège, il attend que la monotonie du cours commence avant de mettre ses plans à jours.

Il sera alors trop tard.

Judith, à côté de moi, semble assise sur des charbons ardents.

- Je t'en supplie, Judith, calme-toi. Si tu bouges trop, tu vas tout faire rater.

- Ah, a-t-elle dit en s'immobilisant. Dans quel sens ?

- Dans le sens que tu risques de tout déclencher trop tôt. Ce cours est sans doute le moins dynamique du Poudlard. J'ai donc installé un détecteur de mouvement acheté chez Derviche&Bang, qui est relié à un interrupteur. Le premier imbécile qui se bougera – et je ne doute pas que ce soit le grand dadais à lunettes là-bas – l'actionnera.

- Et que se passera-t-il ?

- Plein de bonnes choses.

Potter essaie soudainement de se lever. Evidemment, il est collé à sa chaise et se casse la figure par terre. Un petit « clic ! » résonne : le détecteur fonctionne ! La trappe au-dessus de la chaise de Potter s'ouvre, et un seau de colle se déverse sur sa tête, aussitôt suivi par une cascade de plumes blanches. Arthur Wright, assis à sa droite, a un malheureux réflexe : celui de reculer. Mouvement, clic, trappe, colle, plumes, et bientôt toute la salle est en mouvement et une tornade de plumes d'oreillers m'obstrue la vue.

Hihihi !

Discrètement, je me dirige vers le tableau. Il va de soi que je n'ai pas mis de glue sur mon propre siège. J'ai bien l'intention d'être mise en retenue pour ça. C'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre.

- Retournez à votre place ! dit le professeur Binns d'une voix morne en me voyant, puis il se tourne à nouveau vers les rafales de plumes : Je disais donc, lorsque les Gobelins commencèrent à militer pour leurs droits…

J'ai l'occasion d'écrire en énorme, sur le tableau :

_SIX PARTOUT – ALORS, QUI MENE LA DANSE ?_

_

* * *

_

Voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…

Il y aura encore un chapitre pour ce premier avril, et ensuite je passe à autre chose. Pas encore d'idée donc ne soyez pas pressés pour la suite… Mais si vous avez une idée, vous, à me faire partager, pour un prochain chapitre, dites-moi !

Et pour les fans de GLL, il y a un bout du prochain chapitre sur le blog (maksstories. skyrock. com), prochain chapitre qui arrivera ce vendredi.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4 Premier avril part 3

Salut les gens ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Pour tout vous avouer, le peu de reviews reçues pour le dernier chapitre du journal de Poppy m'a découragée et un peu plus mise dans l'esprit vacances. Vu que tout le monde est dans le même cas (je parle de l'ambiance farniente), je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'effort, ou plutôt, n'ayons pas peur des grands mots, je n'ai fait aucun effort pour tenir une quelconque activité d'écriture. D'autant plus que de voyage en voyage, je n'arrêtais pas de bouger, donc pour écrire ou publier ce n'était pas vraiment idéal.

Et puis j'ai eu un moment pendant lequel j'ai écrit comme une folle sur plein de projets différents. Et notamment deux chapitres d'OS en tous genres ! Je croyais faire tenir la dernière partie en un chapitre, mais elle était tellement longue que j'ai dû la découper en deux. Je les ai tous deux écrits et corrigés, mais ce serait moins drôle pour moi de tout poster tout de suite donc je ne mets que ce chapitre pour l'instant. Le prochain arrivera bientôt, sans doute juste avant le 28 juillet, date de mon départ pour un mois sans internet. Je reviens le 28 du mois suivant, et j'aurai encore un peu l'occasion d'écrire. Et puis après, ce sera le désert…

* * *

Bref ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. Je tiens à préciser qu'au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je ne savais absolument pas ce que James et Ginger préparaient. J'ai tout découvert en même temps qu'eux, et c'est l'effet de surprise qui a maintenu mon intérêt jusqu'à la dernière ligne de ce four-shots !

Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture…

18h. Je prends une douche ultra-rapide avec un shampoing acheté à la dernière visite à Pré-Au-Lard et caché dans une chaussette dans ma valise pour être sûre que personne ne mette la main dessus. En sortant, j'en profite pour balancer à la poubelle ma bouteille de shampoing habituelle. Je jette quand même un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur : comme de juste, Potter a remplacé le savon par un produit noir, épais et malodorant.

Quel amateur. Il pensait vraiment m'avoir avec ça ?

Je me sèche et m'habille rapidement, puis je retire un à un les scorpions qu'un petit malin a cachés dans mon lit. Manque d'originalité déplorable : j'ai eu droit à la même chose l'année dernière. Il faudra que je le signale à Potter : s'il continue à ce rythme, nos batailles du 1er avril n'auront plus aucun intérêt pour moi.

Je descends jusqu'à l'infirmerie j'ai concocté un petit quelque chose de sympathique pour ceux qui s'y trouvent. Comprenez-moi bien : ces élèves ont fait semblant d'être malades pour la journée pour ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin ou celui de Potter. Je trouve ça dommage pour eux : ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

- Miss Enderson ? Vous désirez vous faire soigner ? m'accueille Mme Pomfresh à l'entrée, sourcils froncés. C'est hors de question. Lorsque vous subissez ce genre de choses, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même !

- Je n'ai rien à me faire soigner, merci, je réplique. J'aimerais dire bonjour à… hm… A Charles Woles, c'est mon capitaine de Quidditch.

- Vous ne voulez pas vous faire soigner ?

- Mais de quoi je pourrais bien avoir envie de me faire soigner ?

Elle sort un petit miroir de sa poche et me le tend. Je me regarde dedans.

-X-X-

J'attends à l'angle du couloir menant à l'infirmerie. J'ai suivi Enderson. J'attends le moment fatidique…

Ca ne devrait plus tarder.

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! POTTER ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Mission accomplie !

-X-X-

- Vous allez réveiller mes malades ! me sermonne Pomfresh alors que je commence déjà à m'éloigner.

Comment a-t-il fait ? A quel moment a-t-il…

Mais bien sûr, quelle idiote. La serviette de bain. Il a dû mettre quelque chose dessus ! C'est pour ça que ça me grattait un peu alors que je me séchais… Oh non… Ca veut dire que j'ai ça non seulement sur le visage… mais aussi partout ailleurs sur mon corps ? Prise de panique, je retrousse la manche de mon uniforme.

Sur ma peau, des boutons ont fleuri et écrivent maintenant en lettres capitales : « SEPT A SIX. TU VAS PERDRE, ABANDONNE ! »

J'entends des pas rapides résonner. C'est Potter, j'en suis sûre. Je cours le rejoindre. Il est là, marchant tranquillement au milieu du couloir, l'air heureux.

- Tiens, coucou, Enderson. Tu te promènes, toi aussi ?

- Tu-vas-me-le-payer, je siffle entre mes dents.

- Ne deviens pas rouge de colère comme ça, on ne voit même plus les boutons, c'est dommage.

Je m'approche de lui jusqu'à ce que nos visages soient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il arbore toujours le même air satisfait et enrageant.

- Tu sais, Enderson, même de près, tu ne me fais pas peur. Même si je dois admettre que tu es particulièrement horrible vue d'ici.

En moins d'une seconde, je tire une fiole de mon sac, la débouche, ouvre le col de Potter et déverse la potion dedans. Il recule très vite mais trop tard. Sa peau commence à rougir et il se met à se gratter furieusement partout.

- Poil à gratter dans une potion de rougeur, j'énonce d'une voix contrôlée. Je le destinais aux malades de Pomfresh mais tu avais l'air de vraiment avoir envie de l'essayer avant eux. Au fait : la dose conseillée, c'est un millilitre pour une personne.

Je renverse le flacon la tête en bas et aucune goutte ne tombe : j'ai versé intégralement son contenu.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé la dose, tu m'en excuseras… Au fait, y a-t-il un moyen de changer le message sur ma peau ? Parce qu'on en est à 7 partout, maintenant.

Il ne me répond pas, trop occupé à se gratter et à me lancer des coups d'œil meurtriers. Je souris, satisfaite, et m'éloigne.

Mais c'est dommage pour les malades, ils n'auront rien eu du tout… Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, la journée n'est pas encore terminée.

-X-X-

18h45. Après avoir finalement mélangé trois crèmes différentes, les démangeaisons ont un peu diminué. Je sors mon journal, tire une plume de mon sac de cours et la trempe dans un encrier.

Oui, j'ai un journal intime, et alors ? Ce n'est pas un journal intime comme un autre : c'est un _journal de farces_. Je note dessus toutes celles que j'ai inventées. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une autre idée, et ça pourrait me permettre de gagner le défi du jour : vaincre Ginger Enderson en ce premier avril.

« Mission : Anticiper les mouvements d'Enderson

- Bancs transformés en cactus, boissons remplacées par du jus d'épinard

- Lunettes ensorcelées

- Volibris : facteur de désordre

- Bombabouses et poulet en caoutchouc n°1

- Plantes carnivores et poulet en caoutchouc n°2

- Chaise volante

- Chute d'un arbre

- Peinture rose

- Colle et plumes »

Il doit y avoir une logique… Cette fille est complètement folle mais il y a bien de la logique même chez les plus fous… Quel est le lien entre des cactus, un poulet en caoutchouc et des chaises volantes ?

…

Bon sang. J'y suis.

Il faut que j'empêche ça par tous les moyens ! Vite !

Je fourre mon journal intime dans mon lit et dévale les escaliers du dortoir, bousculant Albus qui a l'air terrorisé en croisant ma route. Je n'y prête même pas attention et traverse en une demi-seconde la salle commune, tout le monde s'écartant sur mon passage – même le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui ne fait aucun commentaire alors que je passe au travers du trou dans le mur à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je grimpe trois étages, glisse sur une rampe, emprunte deux passages secrets et arrive finalement dans le bâtiment Ouest. Je cours, cours à perdre haleine, passe dans un autre couloir et…

... un instant. C'était quoi, ça ?

Je reviens sur mes pas, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je ne rêve pas. Il y a bien un hibou au beau milieu du chemin.

Je déglutis.

- Potter ? Tu t'es finalement débarrassé des quelques gouttes que j'ai malencontreusement versées dans ton pull ?

Je ne me retourne même pas, continuant de fixer l'oiseau.

- Fais pas la maligne, Enderson. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec les hiboux ?

- Je t'ai laissé le déjeuner, non ? Le dîner est pour moi…

- Enderson. Pas les oiseaux. Pas CA.

- Que fais-tu là, d'ailleurs ? Qui t'a vendu la mèche ?

- J'ai deviné tout seul, je déclare en me faisant finalement volte-face. Tu es tellement prévisible.

Elle plonge les mains dans ses poches, blasée.

- Noooon, TU as deviné ? J'ai un scoop, là ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais _penser_! Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour faire étalage de ton intelligence ? Ou pour essayer vainement de m'arrêter ? C'est déloyal.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, je grogne.

- Comme tu dis, affirme-t-elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé pour une fois d'être… imprévisible.

Je dégaine ma baguette, mais il est trop tard : vive comme l'éclair, elle lance sur moi quatre petites boules noires qu'elle cachait dans ses poches elles traversent mon _Protego_ et s'écrasent à mes pieds, laissant se dégager une épaisse fumée noire. De la poudre instantanée du Pérou ! Je n'entends plus que le rire maléfique d'Enderson s'évanouir au loin. Je profère une insulte à son égard, tout en gardant la baguette dressée, prêt à l'attaquer si elle revient par ici.

La fumée se dissipe, petit à petit soudain, je perçois un mouvement à ma gauche.

- A-HA ! _Expelliarmus_ !

Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là sont restées parfaitement immobiles. Quand la fumée s'est complètement dissipée, je réalise que c'est McGonagall et Pomfresh que j'ai essayé de désarmer et qui me fixent d'un air interloqué.

Et je réalise du même coup que pour une raison mystérieuse, je ne porte plus que mon caleçon.

Enderson, tu vas me le payer.

-X-X-

19h. J'ai toujours été nulle en potions, mais il y a trois mois l'un des cours de ce bon vieux Slughorn a attiré mon attention. Depuis j'ai dépensé toute mon énergie ou presque à essayer de reproduire correctement la potion et en changer les propriétés.

Et j'y suis arrivée.

La potion de mitage était née. Capable de ronger pratiquement tous les tissus existants au monde. Mêlée à la poudre instantanée du Pérou et lancée sur Potter, dans un couloir très proche de la salle des professeurs… J'avais hâte d'en avoir des nouvelles. Le fait qu'il me reste encore quelques boutons de la serviette piégée de Potter n'avait pas altéré mon excitation.

Malheureusement je suis très déçue du résultat quand je vois Potter pénétrer dans la salle commune, rouge de honte ou de colère.

- T'as un caleçon en acier ou quoi, Potter ? je lui lance, de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi ?

- La poudre instantanée, elle était sensée détruire tous tes vêtements. Alors, ton caleçon, il est fait en quoi ?

- Ca me regarde ! aboie-t-il.

- Woah, du calme…

Je le regarde quitter la pièce pour les dortoirs, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai peut-être un peu raté mon coup, mais là, je considère que je mène avec huit à sept. Plus que quelques heures et je serai la grande gagnante ! Il faut juste que j'aie toutes mes forces pour pouvoir réagir promptement s'il me met des bâtons dans les roues.

Je pose une boîte de bonbons devant moi puis entame un magazine de Judith, prenant l'air le plus nonchalant possible, allongée sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Roxanne s'installe sur le fauteuil à côté, un livre de Divination à la main.

- Ginger…

- Moui ?

- Quand as-tu l'intention de te mettre à réviser ?

- Demain.

- C'est ce que tu dis depuis janvier.

- C'est ce que je dirai jusqu'à la veille des BUSES.

- Regarde-moi, Ginger ! J'ai commencé à réviser la Divination, LA matière où je ne travaille jamais. Ca devrait te mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ?

- Ce qui devrait me mettre la puce à l'oreille, c'est que tu as remplacé la couverture de _Coup de foudre au Chaudron Baveur_ par celle de ton livre de Divination. C'est un nanar déguisé que tu as dans les mains, Roxanne, n'essaie pas de me tromper.

- Tu devrais travailler quand même, boude-t-elle en ouvrant son roman d'amour dissimulé. Et au fait, ce que tu essayes de faire, ça ne marchera pas.

- De quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Ces dragées de Bertie Crochue sur la table ont des goûts plus immondes les uns que les autres, personne n'en prendra.

- Comment tu sais que…

- Ca se lit sur ton visage. Je serais toi, je m'en éloignerais.

Je fixe le feu de cheminée tandis qu'elle se remet à lire. Puis, brusquement, elle lève la tête et m'annonce :

- Ecoute Ginger, tout ça est idiot. Il est temps que tu grandisses ! Tu as déjà quinze ans et tu continues de faire des blagues stupides qui…

- CHUT ! je m'exclame.

- Quoi ?

- Ca m'a l'air passionnant ton bouquin, je m'écrie en m'emparant de son roman dissimulé.

- Mais… tu détestes ce genre de livres, non ? demande-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas mon comportement.

- Chut.

Je regarde au-dessus des pages du livre. Cible en vue. Il approche… il approche… Il a repéré le panier de bonbons ! Il regarde à droite… à gauche… Il le prend discrètement et le cache dans sa cape… et il s'en va.

- Mission accomplie ! je chuchote.

- T'es incorrigible, soupire Roxanne. Dis, juste par curiosité, pourquoi James est-il entré en caleçon ?

- Parce qu'il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin pour le dîner.

- Il a deviné ce que tu comptais faire ?

- Oui. Je dois admettre que c'était prévisible…

- Ginger, je suis ta meilleure amie et je n'ai rien réussi à prévoir du tout.

- Seul un autre farceur de ma trempe peut le faire, Roxanne.

- Tu admets que James a ton niveau en matière de premier avril ?

- Tu admets enfin ma supériorité ! s'écrie James avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il est de retour de son dortoir où il a eu l'occasion de se rhabiller. Il s'assied dans le canapé en face sans cesser de me fixer avec ce sourire irritant.

- Bien sûr que non, pauvre imbécile. Et tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau, tu auras un traitement de faveur ce soir.

- Ca change vraiment quelque chose si je me comporte bien ou mal avec toi par rapport à ce qui m'attend ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux, dit-il en se levant. Au fait, je t'ai lancé un sortilège de glue perpétuelle. Tu as remarqué que tu étais fixée à ton fauteuil ? Bon courage pour faire le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Et il s'en va d'un pas tranquille vers son dortoir.

- … Ginger ?

- Quoi, Roxanne ?

- T'es toute rouge. Tu me fais un peu peur. Et les boutons restants de tout à l'heure n'arrangent rien.

- Comment on fait pour annuler un sortilège de glue perpétuelle ?

- C'est bien ça, le problème, Ginger. On ne peut pas.

J'essaie de remuer les fesses, en vain. Je me tortille d'une façon absolument ridicule pendant quelques minutes, puis, au bout de deux minutes et demi, je prends conscience du fait que seule ma robe est collée. Pas mon corps. Il faut donc que je retire ma robe pour me libérer.

- Tu as un plan, Ginger ? me demande Roxanne, l'air soucieux.

- Ouais. Je vais enlever ma robe.

Ce qui attire évidemment l'attention de tous les garçons alentours.

- Tu me mettras ta cape sur le dos pour me couvrir après ?

- Ah non, dit-elle en rouvrant son livre de Divination. Moi, je ne me mêle pas à des choses comme ça.

- Tu sais que la journée n'est pas finie et que je pourrais me venger de ta trahison, Roxanne.

- Tu sais que l'année n'est pas finie et que je pourrais me comporter comme une vraie peste, Ginger.

Je déglutis.

- Ca va, ça va, je vais me débrouiller seule.

- Bien, fait-elle en se plongeant dans sa lecture.

Tout le monde me fixe à présent. Certains garçons rigolent. Il y en a même un qui a sorti un paquet de chips.

- Ok, je voudrais faire une annonce publique, je lance haut et fort. Si je repère des personnes qui me regardent pendant que je retire ma robe, je leur arracherai les yeux et je les enfilerai sur un fil pour me faire un collier avec ! Et je ne reviens jamais sur ce que je dis. Compris ?

Tous les élèves d'une promotion moins ancienne que la mienne font les yeux ronds puis s'éclipsent dans leur dortoir ou dehors. Par contre, les cinquième et sixième années restent. Les septième, quant à eux, s'en fichent royalement.

- Ca va me faire un beau collier, je me marmonne à moi-même en commençant à me tortiller pour retirer ma robe collée au canapé.

Au bout de trente longues secondes à me débattre avec mon vêtement – je déteste les fringues des sorciers – je finis par émerger en bas du canapé, en sous-vêtements. Je serre mes bras contre mon corps et me dépêche de grimper les escaliers pour mon dortoir. Sauf que quelqu'un est juste devant pour m'empêcher de passer.

- Potter, dégage de mon chemin, je siffle.

Je commence à sentir mes oreilles chauffer. Tous les regards sont sur mon dos.

- Alors là, jamais de la vie, répond-il avec un immense sourire. Chacun son tour ! Au fait, on en est à huit partout.

Je lui donne un immense coup de poing sur la joue tellement puissant qu'il tombe par terre, sonné. Il reprend cependant rapidement ses esprits :

- Ech… echpèche de MALADE ! Tu m'as pété une dent !

- Bien fait pour toi, je rétorque en montant les escaliers en vitesse.

-X-X-

20h. Quelle malade ! Non mais quelle malade, vraiment !

- James ? me demande Arthur.

- Quoi ? je réponds un peu brusquement.

- Je crois que je peux deviner tout seul la raison de la présence de cette poche à glace contre ta joue… Mais… Le parapluie dans ta main ?

- J'ai également une bonne raison de l'avoir, mon cher Arthur, je grogne.

Deux tables plus loin, les filles de Poufsouffle de notre promo ouvrent également leurs parapluies. Elles, en tout cas, elles ont rapidement réalisé à quoi elles avaient affaire. Neville, à la table des professeurs, commence à s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Lui a bien compris pourquoi il aurait mieux fait d'avoir un parapluie tout à l'heure…

Enderson arrive enfin, et son premier pas dans la Grande Salle résonne à l'infini contre les murs dans un silence quasi-total. Elle jauge du regard la pièce, bien consciente du fait que tous les yeux sont vissés sur elle. Elle fait mine de regarder derrière elle, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde est focalisé sur sa personne, puis hausse les épaules et rejoint la table des Gryffondor d'un air insouciant. Lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur sa cape pour ne pas se faire piquer par les bancs-cactus, j'ouvre mon parapluie d'un coup sec.

- Potter, me salue-t-elle avec un immense sourire. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, le plafond de la Grande Salle est un faux. Il ne va pas vraiment te pleuvoir dessus, tu sais.

- Je t'apprends quelque chose en te disant que ton sourire fait ressortir au moins trois boutons sur ton visage ? je rétorque. C'est tout à fait charmant.

Elle perd son air satisfait aussi sec. Et toc !

- Ne te repose pas trop sur tes lauriers, Potter.

- Ca, c'est un parapluie, pas un laurier.

- Nous en sommes à huit partout. Egalité, donc. Je ne tiens pas à m'arrêter là.

- Et moi de même, je réponds en commençant un duel de regards méchants avec elle.

Je ne cille pas. Elle nous plus. Elle plisse les yeux. Moi aussi.

- AAAAH ! Les hiboux ! hurle quelqu'un, mais même ça ne peut me déconcentrer.

- Au secours ! Ils sont devenus fous ! crie quelqu'un d'autre, et le chaos prend subitement possession de la salle.

Mais je ne cède pas ! Non, je ne cèderai jamais, je…

Je me prends un hibou dans la figure et tombe à la renverse.

- HAHA ! T'as perdu Potter ! Neuf à huit, je mène la danse !

Je lui lance un regard furax au milieu de l'agitation. Tout le monde court vers la sortie en poussant des petits cris apeurés ou indignés, même les profs qui ne savent pas quoi faire face aux chouettes folles. Celles-ci fondent en piqué sur la tête des gens pour attraper des cheveux, et recommencent sans trêve ni relâche.

- QUOI ? C'était même pas une farce, c'était un duel de regard ! Ca compte pas ! TRICHEUSE !

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! s'écrie-t-elle en s'emparant de la carafe d'eau et de lancer son contenu vers moi.

J'ai la présence d'esprit de mettre rapidement entre le jet et moi mon fidèle parapluie. Je l'ôte alors et lance avec fierté :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu…

Je suis évidemment obligé de m'arrêter quand je me prends en pleine figure une douche de jus de citrouille.

- …tu vas me le PAYER ! je hurle.

- Là, ça compte, tu ne peux pas le nier. Neuf à huit, blanc-bec !

Elle évite de justesse un melon que je lui ai envoyé dans la tête et file de la pièce déjà quasiment vidée de ses occupants. Je retire lentement les lunettes et les essuie le plus dignement possible sur une serviette de table avant de les remettre sur mon nez collant à cause du jus.

- Cette fois-ci, j'en fais une affaire personnelle, je grogne en fixant l'endroit où elle a disparu de ma vue.

- Ah, c'était pas une affaire personnelle avant ? demande Arthur qui était resté à côté de moi.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, mais il ne le remarque même pas, aux prises avec une chouette essayant d'arracher son insigne de Gryffondor de sa chemise.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et pas la peine de vous rappeler que pour moi, il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé… *sourire innocent*

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 Premier avril part 4

Le temps passe vite ! J'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse. Merci pour les reviews au passage.  
Voici donc l'ultime partie de cette mini-fic. Qui de James ou de Ginger va remporter le prix du farceur de l'année ? Je vous laisse le découvrir… Bonne lecture !

* * *

20h30. Aujourd'hui je sèche l'Astronomie, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! J'avais prévu une belle farce pour mes camarades de classe, mais j'ai finalement changé de plan en l'honneur d'autres élèves. Il s'agit de rappeler aux pauvres exclus de l'Infirmerie qu'au-delà de l'antre de Pomfresh, le 1er avril est une magnifique journée... En effet, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu leur faire profiter de ma… disons, joie de vivre.

Je cours à toute vitesse, manquant à quelques reprises de renverser des armures, tenant fort contre moi un sac en toile lourd et bien rempli. Un bruit de cavalcade me poursuit. Pourvu que je ne rencontre personne, pourvu que je ne rencontre personne… Au cas où, je me suis tout de même fait un chignon serré enfermé dans une capuche, et mon écharpe est remontée jusqu'au niveau de mon nez. Ainsi, personne ne me reconnaîtra ! Et c'est capital.

- Hé, vous ! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?

Rusard ! Ca ne pouvait pas être pire !

- Fuyez, monsieur Rusard ! Fuyez tant qu'il est encore temps ! je lui crie par-dessus mon épaule.

- Comment ça, fu… AAAAAARGH ! Aïe !Aïaïaïaïaïaïaïaïaïe !

- Je compatis sincèrement, monsieur Rusard ! je lance derrière moi sans cesser de courir.

Je prends un virage serré. Allez, je ne suis plus loin de l'Infirmerie ! J'arrive finalement devant la porte. Je l'ouvre à la volée, jette mon sac à l'intérieur et repars en courant en prenant un chemin différent, tout en me débarrassant de mon déguisement. Je jette la tête en arrière pour faire tomber ma capuche, et libère d'un coup sec mes cheveux serrés j'ôte à toute vitesse mon écharpe que je fourre dans une poche…

Et je fonce dans quelqu'un. Pas de chance, c'est Londubat.

- Miss Enderson ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs ? … Vous ne seriez pas en train de sécher votre cours d'Astronomie, par hasard ?

- Euuuuuh…

Londubat tient à m'y emmener. Il me fait la morale tout le long du chemin, m'enlève deux points au passage et me mets une heure de colle – mais c'est pour la forme, vu le nombre d'heures de colle que je me suis prises cette journée.

A un couloir de la salle d'Astronomie, nous entendons une forte explosion, puis un long hurlement, suivi de cris terrifiés. Il y a un bruit de cavalcade, et deux secondes et demie plus tard, un troupeau d'élèves paniqués nous dépasse en courant. Ils faisaient tous partie de mon cours. Je remarque au passage que Potter n'était pas parmi eux.

- C'est pas moi, dis-je mollement à Londubat.

Mais celui-ci ne m'écoute même pas. Il s'avance jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrête devant la porte ouverte du cours, ébahi.

- La… la… la tour… la tour de… Il l'a… Je rêve…

Je m'approche à mon tour et ma mâchoire se décroche toute seule. Voilà, Potter l'a fait, il a _détruit_ la tour d'Astronomie. Littéralement. Il reste un fragment du dôme au-dessus de nos têtes, mais à par ça, plus rien. La porte de la salle bâille sur le vide. Au pied du château, dehors, les chaises et les tables sont explosées au milieu des pierres.

- JAMES POTTER ! hurle soudain Londubat.

Je sursaute et fais volte-face. C'est bien mon homologue des farces qui essaie de s'échapper discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, il a été repéré.

- C'est pas moi, c'est elle, réagit-il immédiatement en me pointant du doigt.

- Menteur ! Monsieur, j'étais avec vous quand il a explosé la salle.

- C'est faux, tu as filé avant que ça n'explose !

Je pousse une exclamation outrée. Quel culot !

- Monsieur, j'ai séché tout le cours d'Astronomie, en entier, je vous le jure ! je m'écrie.

- Ca ne joue pas vraiment en votre faveur, Miss Enderson. Bon, vous deux, suivez-moi, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Il part en direction de son bureau sans se retourner vers nous pour voir si nous suivons. Potter me tire la langue. Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur et marche derrière Londubat sans jeter un regard de plus vers l'autre idiot.

-X-X-

21h. Apparemment, au moment où je faisais sauter la salle d'Astronomie, Enderson mettait à sac l'Infirmerie à l'aide d'une armée de Niffleurs qui ont piétiné Rusard au passage. Neville nous regarde l'un après l'autre, l'air complètement désespéré genre « que va-t-on faire de ces enfants ? ».

- Qui a fait quoi ?

- J'ai rien fait, s'écrie Enderson.

- Moi non plus, je renchéris.

- Tiens donc. Et qui est-ce, alors ?

- Euh… Peeves ? je propose faiblement.

- Vous êtes intenables. Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Au début, je me disais que vous grandiriez et que vous abandonneriez ces farces... gamines. Oui, vous avez un comportement d'enfants de six ans. Vous ne voudriez pas grandir, un peu ?

- Ca vous arrangerait, hein ? marmonne Enderson si faiblement que Neville ne l'entend pas.

- Peut-être qu'il est temps d'abandonner vos blagues du premier avril et devenir des adultes.

Il laisse un petit silence, sans doute pour nous laisser méditer. Personnellement, je médite sur la farce que je fais en sortant d'ici. J'ai quelques bombes dans les poches, mais je crois que j'ai fait exploser assez de choses pour aujourd'hui.

Je me demande à quoi peut bien réfléchir Enderson ? En supposant qu'elle ait les capacités requises pour réfléchir, ce qui n'a jamais encore été prouvé à ce jour. Et si… et si elle aussi pensait à ce qu'elle allait me faire subir après ? Elle mène d'un point, il faut absolument que je la rattrape et la dépasse avant minuit… Sinon, j'aurai perdu. Et je ne veux pas subir une défaite face à une fille comme elle !

Elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux alors que Neville continue son laïus, ne se doutant de rien. La diablesse est en train de préparer un mauvais coup, je le sens. Elle se tend imperceptiblement, et sa main glisse du côté de sa poche où elle range toujours sa baguette. Moi-même, je commence à bander mes muscles, et bientôt je ne suis plus qu'une boule de nerfs j'attends qu'elle attaque. Je serai prêt à me défendre !

Maintenant, ça commence à faire un moment qu'elle est tendue comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire ? Elle doit essayer de repérer le moment où je me détendrai et relâcherai mon attention… Elle rêve. Je me sens plus alerte que jamais.

Il ne manque plus que l'élément déclencheur… et là…

-X-X-

Comme tous les soirs, je passe dans le bureau de mon père avant de retourner au dortoir pour me coucher. C'est une vieille habitude que celle de souhaiter une bonne nuit à mes parents – je le souhaite aussi à ma mère avant chaque nuit, via la cheminée de Papa. C'est ça, d'avoir son père membre du corps enseignant de Poudlard.

1er avril, 21h30. Le couvre-feu est passé, et je rôde encore dans les couloirs, marchant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas alerter le concierge, mais rapidement aussi, histoire que Papa ne me gronde pas pour m'être aventurée hors de la salle commune après l'heure. Il serait mal vu, d'autre part, que la fille du directeur de Gryffondor lui-même soit prise en train de violer le règlement de Poudlard. Bref, je me magne les fesses jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

D'habitude, je frappe toujours deux coups à la porte, très rapides et rapprochés. Mais là, je n'ai le temps que de frapper un seul coup, car, avant d'avoir pu en frapper un second, j'entends un énorme bruit d'explosion. J'ai le réflexe de me jeter sur le côté au moment où la porte est pulvérisée par la force de la déflagration puis il y a un gigantesque nuage de fumée qui ne me permet que de voir deux silhouettes sombres venant du bureau de Papa prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Ca, c'était Ginger Enderson et James Potter, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Deux malades mentaux qui s'amusent chaque année au premier avril à mettre à feu et à sang (ou presque) le plus sorcier des collèges. Papa aurait-il voulu leur faire la morale ?

Une troisième silhouette s'extirpe de la pièce démolie en titubant.

- Papa ! je m'écrie en le reconnaissant.

Je cours jusqu'à lui et passe l'un de ses bras autour de mon épaule pour qu'il s'appuie dessus.

- Je t'amène tout de suite à l'Infirmerie, lui dis-je.

- Inutile, elle est occupée par des Niffleurs surexcités, grogne-t-il. Je vais les attraper, tu vas voir.

- Les Niffleurs ?

- Bien sûr que non. (Il lance un regard mauvais droit devant lui et je m'attends au pire.) James et Enderson. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir.

- Papa, c'est une mauvaise idée. Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ils sont capables de pire, tu le sais très bien.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, Sybille. J'ai vécu la guerre, je te rappelle.

Et alors ? A ce que je sache, un guerrier n'est pas aussi violent qu'un de ces deux farceurs. Pas sûr que Papa fasse le poids…

-X-X-

- C'est ta faute, je crie, essoufflée.

- Non, c'est la tienne ! Espèce de malade mentale !

- C'est toi qui as tout fait exploser !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi. Tu étais prête à dégainer ta baguette pour m'attaquer ! J'ai peut-être participé à l'explosion, mais tu es celle qui a commencé !

- J'étais prête à riposter, plutôt ! C'est toi qui étais tendu comme un arc ! C'est ça qui m'a mise sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce que tu crois, pauvre imbécile ! Et je persiste, tu es le premier à avoir attaqué !

- Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, serpent perfide ?

- Je n'ai PAS de jeu, abruti !

Un sort siffle derrière mes oreilles et je me baisse juste à temps pour qu'il s'écrase contre un mur. Je lance un sortilège d'inondation par-dessus mon épaule et reprends ma course.

Potter et moi étions deux paquets de nerfs au moment où quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de Londubat. Ni une ni deux, par réflexe, j'ai lancé un sort à Potter, et lui a fait pareil, exactement en même temps. La rencontre des deux sortilèges a provoqué une explosion qui a projeté Londubat en arrière. Le temps qu'il se remette de ses esprits, j'ai décidé de filer : je n'avais pas envie qu'il tombe sur moi en premier. Ce crétin de Potter a eu la même idée, et maintenant nous courons dans les couloirs en essayant de ralentir l'autre pour qu'il soit le premier à tomber entre les mains du directeur de Gryffondor.

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ !

Ce n'est pas Potter qui a hurlé ce sort, mais un homme plus âgé, plus déterminé et plus furieux que lui. Je me jette à plat ventre et un rayon particulièrement épais traverse l'endroit où je me trouvais quelques instants plus tôt. Il explose littéralement une armure. Je me retourne en me levant d'un bond : c'est Londubat. James a également eu le réflexe de se protéger en se cachant dans les bras d'une armure. Notre prof… Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Et je n'aime pas du tout la lueur dans ses yeux.

« D'un autre côté, tu as explosé son bureau », retentit dans ma tête la voix de ma bonne conscience qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Roxanne. « Tu t'attendais à quoi, à ce qu'il te propose du thé avec des scones ? »

Sans prononcer un mot, il balance son bras tenant la baguette en avant, ensorcelant toutes les armures du couloir. Potter a juste le temps de s'échapper alors que les bras de celle qui lui a servi de bouclier se referment brutalement là où il s'était tapi. Il déglutit et court vers moi. Côte à côte, baguette brandie, nous voyons la foule d'armures s'animer et s'avancer dans notre direction.

- Trêve ? je lui lance, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Trêve, confirme-t-il.

Nous nous mettons à lancer des sorts sur les armures qui s'approchent dangereusement de nous… mais les sorts rebondissent sur les surfaces polies du métal. Nous déguerpissons par le couloir de gauche, et Potter me montre le chemin d'un passage secret que j'emprunte sans me poser de questions. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous débouchons dans un couloir proche de la Grande Salle. Je m'appuie contre un mur, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Là, on va se faire renvoyer pour deux ou trois jours, c'est sûr, souffle-t-il.

- Renvoyer ? Pas question que je retourne à l'orphelinat ! Ca fait des années que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds !

- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, Enderson, grogne Potter. T'auras qu'à te prendre un hôtel. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est foutus.

- Potter… Si on sait déjà qu'on va se faire renvoyer temporairement… On n'a plus rien à perdre, pas vrai ?

Il me lance un regard curieux, puis sourit. Il voit où je veux en venir.

- Non, rien du tout. J'aime beaucoup Neville, mais là, il va prendre cher.

- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

- On met Poudlard sens dessus dessous tous les ans depuis cinq ans. Ce n'est pas un prof qui va nous arrêter, non ?

- Non, pas un prof, mais plusieurs, peut-être, dit quelqu'un derrière nous.

Nous faisons volte-face. Pomfresh, Smith et Flitwick se tiennent au milieu du couloir, baguette pointée sur nos visages. Potter et moi reculons lentement. Ca sent très, très mauvais pour nous…

- J't'en supplie, dis-moi que t'as une idée, Potter, je souffle.

- Euh… Oui ! Oui, j'en ai une ! murmure-t-il.

- On peut savoir ce que vous racontez ? lance Smith en commençant à s'approcher de nous à grands pas.

- _Mixeo_ ! lance Potter très rapidement vers les pieds du professeur de Métamorphoses.

Ses lacets s'attachent les uns avec les autres et il tombe à la renverse. Il commence à faire de même sur Pomfresh mais je vois que Flitwick s'apprête à essayer de nous désarmer.

- _Accio_ cordon de rideau ! je m'écrie en pointant la baguette en l'air.

Le cordon tombe à mes pieds et, évidemment, les rideaux se détendent dans cette portion du couloir, entre les professeurs et nous. Avant que Potter ne s'indigne, je l'entraîne dans la direction opposée. Heureusement, nous courons nettement plus vite qu'eux. Vive les tours de terrain de l'entraînement de Quidditch !

- Flitwick allait te désarmer, je lui explique alors que nous nous engageons dans les cachots des Serpentards. On est face à des profs, je te signale. Ils ont nettement plus d'expérience que nous. On ne peut pas se mesurer à eux avec nos sortilèges de cinquième année ! Il va falloir être rusés.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous emmènes chez les Serpentards ?

- En quelques sortes !

-X-X-

22h30. Cela fait un quart d'heure que nous courons dans les cachots. Nos pas résonnent contre les dalles glacées. Personne ne nous suit, ils ont perdu notre trace, mais je ne doute pas qu'ils sont à notre recherche. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'idée d'Enderson, mais elle a intérêt à être bonne.

Quel dommage que nous soyons en trêve ! Ce serait l'occasion rêvée de lui lancer une dernière farce pour que je termine la soirée avec un dix à neuf. Battue d'un point, je me ferais un plaisir de l'humilier ! Mais j'ai donné ma parole, et elle aussi d'ailleurs. Quand un Gryffondor donne sa parole, il la tient.

- Ici, ce sera parfait, s'écrie-t-elle en poussa la porte d'un cachot.

La petite pièce ressemble fort à une ancienne cellule de prison. Il y a des chaînes au mur, quelques menottes, une seule fenêtre munie de barreaux sur la porte, et des petits dessins sont gravés sur les murs. Elle referme la porte d'un coup sec et nous nous retrouvons dans le noir. Je lance un _Lumos_, mais aussitôt elle jette par terre un sachet de poudre instantanée du Pérou et il fait noir comme dans un four. Elle lance un sort de stase pour que la poudre en suspension ne puisse pas être déplacée.

- Mais… ! je proteste.

- Silence, Potter. Je sais ce que je fais. Maintenant, tais-toi et écoute.

Durant quelques secondes, le silence est complet puis, enfin, j'entends un bruit de conversation. Je tends l'oreille et reconnaît la voix de quelques uns de nos profs, sans réussir à comprendre un mot de ce qu'ils racontent pendant un temps. Petit à petit, leur discussion devient intelligible.

- …pratique, ce sortilège, non ? dit joyeusement Slughorn. … mis en place il y a cinq jours… M. Rusard… Ainsi, on sait très exactement quand il y a une présence humaine dans les cachots. A l'heure actuelle, il y en a deux. Je suppose que ce sont nos fuyards !

- Il faudra mettre en place cette idée pour le reste du château, s'écrie Pomfresh. Bientôt, la nuit à Poudlard sera un moment de paix !

- Ca va nous changer des cinq dernières années, dit Smith d'un ton un peu crispé.

Je ferais bien un tope-là avec Enderson pour cette dernière remarque. Elle tapote le sol du bout de sa semelle deux fois et je comprends qu'elle veut que je me rapproche d'elle, sans doute en prévision de notre fuite. Je me décale lentement vers la gauche jusqu'à buter silencieusement contre son pied. Je me tiens alors immobile, mon bras contre son bras. Les professeurs continuent d'approcher, leurs voix sont de plus en plus nettes.

- D'après le plan, ils devraient se trouver dans l'un des cachots, là-bas.

Et dire que les Maraudeurs, il y a cinquante ans de cela, ont réussi à confectionner une carte bien plus performante que celle d'un professeur. Quels amateurs, ces enseignants.

Plusieurs portes de cachots s'ouvrent.

- Ils ne sont pas dans celle-ci, dit Smith.

- Ni là, remarque Slughorn.

- Pas là non plus, signale Pomfresh.

- Pareil ici, fait Flitwick.

Notre porte s'ouvre… mais aucun rayon de lumière ne filtre vers nous.

- Ils sont ici, dit sombrement Neville.

Il n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure… Je ne savais pas qu'il était parmi eux. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Enderson sans la voir. Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que si nous nous faisons attraper maintenant, ce sera la fin du jeu.

- Oh ! Il fait tout noir ! s'exclame Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- _Venti Maximus_ ! lance Flitwick en espérant dissiper la poussière noire, en vain.

- Il va falloir entrer là-dedans… annonce Smith d'une voix peu assurée.

- Je passe devant, décide Neville.

Il fait les premiers pas dans la pièce, et s'immobilise. Nous ne bougeons pas d'un poil non plus.

- Nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que la poussière se dissipe ! Est-ce bien clair ? lance-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ils vont rester longtemps, alors, vu qu'il y a un sortilège de stase. Je sens Enderson, à mes côtés, s'accroupir puis se relever silencieusement. Elle envoie le bras en avant, et, un instant plus tard, le bruit du choc d'un petit caillou contre les parois du cachot résonne. Le professeur s'y précipite, et nous entendons des bruits de pas qui entrent à l'intérieur. J'attrape le bras de ma camarade et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur, dans la cacophonie des cris des professeurs :

- Ils sont là ? Vous les avez ?

- Ouh-là, j'ai foncé dans quelqu'un !

- Aïe !

- J'en ai attrapé un !

- Mais non, c'est moi !

Une fois sortis, nous refermons silencieusement la porte sur eux et Enderson murmure un nouveau sortilège de stase, sur la porte cette fois-ci. Je dois avouer que c'est assez malin, puisque généralement, quand une porte est bloquée, on pense plutôt à un _Alohomora_ qu'à autre chose. Le sortilège de stase est facile à annuler et c'est la raison pour laquelle on l'emploie bien peu… Mais comme il ne vient plus à l'idée de personne, il devient l'enchantement idéal pour une farce ! Je crois bien que je vais piquer cette idée à Enderson.

- On ne va pas les laisser comme ça, non ? je lui murmure.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle. Ce serait vraiment nul de notre part.

Je fouille mes poches et en tire un bocal de scorpions, ça m'a l'air plutôt pas mal. Je le débouche d'un coup sec et vide son contenu à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre de la porte. Enderson, quant à elle, sort une petite cage de sa cape où se trouve une minuscule chauve-souris déboussolée. Elle la réveille d'un _Enervatum_ et la glisse à son tour dans la petite pièce. Puis nous nous échappons en courant le plus silencieusement possible.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, nous nous arrêtons pour respirer un peu. Nous nous regardons, et nous sourions.

- On les a bien eus, hein ? dis-je.

- Ouaip. C'était une belle association, Potter.

- Fin de la trêve, alors ?

- Je crois bien.

Aussitôt, je dégaine ma baguette et lui lance un sort de Longuedent. Elle le pare d'un geste vif et tente de mettre le feu à ma cape. Alors que je l'éteins, j'enchaîne avec deux autres sorts de mon cru qui lui atteignent le visage. Furieuse, elle me rend chauve et agrandit mes pieds, faisant exploser mes chaussures je me mets à crier mes sorts, elle aussi. Au bout d'un moment, je perds le fil de nos sortilèges qui s'enchaînent trop vite la fatigue commence à m'envahir à cause de tous ces sorts reçus et envoyés, et surtout de cette journée d'enfer.

Et puis, je ne sais plus trop quand, tout devient noir.

J'ouvre les yeux beaucoup plus tard. Je me trouve dans l'Infirmerie, sans baguette on a dû me la confisquer. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique l'heure : il est minuit passée, nous sommes à présent le 2 avril.

Fin de la partie !

-X-X-

De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et pourtant, un sacré nombre d'énergumènes est déjà passé par ici ! Les jumeaux Prewett, les Maraudeurs et en particulier Sirius Black et James Potter, et beaucoup plus tard le trio infernal Jordan-Weasley-Weasley. Mais ceux-là, à savoir James Sirius Potter et Ginger Enderson, ils battent des records.

Pour rappel, ils ont transformé les bancs de la Grande Salle en cactus et les boissons du matin en une substance immonde impossible à identifier, enfariné une salle de classe, teint la fourrure des chats de l'école en vert, empuanti un dortoir avec des Bombabouses, inondé les toilettes du deuxième étage, provoqué une catastrophe botanique pendant le cours de Neville, explosé une salle de Potions, métamorphosé une quarantaine d'élèves en animaux exotiques, lancé une élève par la fenêtre, fait éclater des pétards dans un cours d'Arithmancie, libéré des Niffleurs pendant le cours de Zacharias, provoqué un chahut chez le professeur Flitwick, recouvert de plumes les élèves à l'heure suivante, rendu les hiboux fous au moment du dîner, fait envahir mon Infirmerie par les mêmes Niffleurs, détruit une tour du château, puis le bureau de l'un de mes collègues, avant, enfin, d'enfermer plusieurs membres du personnel de Poudlard (dont moi-même) dans une pièce complètement noire et remplie de chauves-souris et de scorpions.

Et encore, j'en suis sûre, ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Pour l'heure, étant infirmière, je suis tenue de les soigner. Après avoir passé quelques longues dizaines de minutes dans ce cachot infernal, nous les avons retrouvés, difformes et évanouis, dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Nous avons alerté les parents du jeune Potter, et la tutrice d'Enderson. Ils seront renvoyés une semaine chez eux avant de reprendre les cours, et seront collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour tous leurs méfaits. Des voyous comme je n'en ai jamais vus !

L'un d'eux se réveille et son premier réflexe est de chercher sa baguette.

- Elle est hors de votre portée, M. Potter, je lui annonce. Et je suis navrée pour vos cheveux, mais il vous faudra porter une perruque pendant quelques temps en attendant qu'ils repoussent.

Je ne suis pas navrée du tout, évidemment. C'est bien fait pour ce sale gamin ! L'intéressé, paniqué, sort un petit miroir de sa poche et observe avec effroi son crâne chauve sous toutes les coutures. C'est assez amusant à voir, même si je sais qu'il est mal de se moquer de ses patients.

- ENDERSON ! rugit-il.

- Pas de bruit dans mon infirmerie ! je tonne alors que la jeune fille se réveille en sursaut.

- Quoi, quoi ? s'écrie-t-elle en tâtonnant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

- Mes cheveux ! dit-il à voix plus basse, mais toujours aussi furieux.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, répond-elle avec un immense sourire et en se calant confortablement dans son lit. C'est de bonne guerre, mon vieux. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait de mon nez ?

Elle tapote le bout de l'énorme patate au milieu de son visage. Ca n'a même pas l'air de trop la déranger. Ces jeunes gens sont complètement dingues, de nos jours…

- Madame Pomfresh, me demande James Potter, l'un d'entre nous était-il un peu plus en forme que l'autre au moment où vous nous avez trouvés ?

Drôle de question !

- Non, je réponds honnêtement. Vous étiez tous deux évanouis. Quant à savoir lequel de vous deux a perdu connaissance en premier…

- Je suis sûr que c'est toi, s'écrie Miss Enderson en montrant son camarade du doigt. T'étais épuisé. Ce n'était même pas drôle de me battre contre toi. Donc je t'ai vaincu, ce qui me rapporte un point. Dix à neuf ! J'ai gagné !

- Non mais ! s'énerve l'autre. T'es qu'une fille, les filles c'est moins endurant, c'est bien connu ! T'as dû t'évanouir la première. Ouais, j'en suis sûr. JE gagne ! Dix à neuf ! Pauvre nulle !

- J'te permets pas ! crie-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

Je lance un sortilège de mutisme sur les deux fous furieux et quand ils voient qu'ils ne peuvent plus parler, ils tentent de se mettre au langage des signes. J'ai bien envie de les ensorceler d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire nous sommes le 2 avril, le jour des farces a pris fin. D'un pas traînant, je me dirige vers mon bureau. Ce que je peux être fatiguée… Comme tous les ans, le premier avril de Ginger Enderson et James Potter s'est terminé par une dispute dans mon infirmerie. Et comme tous les ans, ils n'ont pas été fichus de trouver le gagnant de l'année. Ce qui signifie qu'ils vont continuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année de se venger l'un sur l'autre, et qu'ils reviendront plus décidés que jamais au prochain premier avril.

Ces enfants sont tellement prévisibles.

* * *

Décus par cette fin ? Ou bien est-elle absolument génialissime a votre gout ? Dites-moi tout, ca m'intéresse !


End file.
